This ironic tale of love: season II
by kafuka
Summary: AU. Our love. Nuevos Personajes Agregados. TIENES QUE LEER PRIMERO “THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE”.
1. Deberías sonreír más

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love: season II

**Summary:** Our love.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite

**ADVERTENCIA:** Nuevos Personajes Agregados. TIENES QUE LEER PRIMERO "THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE".

**THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE: SEASON II**

**~ Capitulo 1: Deberías sonreír más ~**

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

"_Deberías sonreír más…" eso fue lo que él me dijo y eso me hizo ver que algo en mi comenzaba a cambiar._

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Han pasado alrededor de 2 meses desde que Ulquiorra se fue de la vida de Rukia después de esa estrepitosa boda, la cual no llego a completarse, Neliel a su vez fue siguiendo los pasos de su amado Ulquiorra, Rukia jamás imagino que ella [Neliel] pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte por Ulquiorra, sus dos amados guardaespaldas, ahora no tenía ni la menor idea de donde pudieran estar esos dos pero, seguramente algún día los vería de nuevo, eso era un hecho.

— Rukia — la dulce voz de su madre llamo a Rukia quien estaba pensativa mirando por la ventana de su habitación, su nueva casa, junto a sus padres, era un hermoso lugar — Rukia.

— ¿Eh? Lo siento, estaba pensando.

— ¿En Ulquiorra?

La mirada de Rukia se transformo en una mirada de melancolía, no estaba triste por el hecho de no haberse casado con él sino porque había estado tan unida con su guardaespaldas que extrañaba esa 'complicidad' que tenían ambos.

— Si — contesto Rukia sin ver a los ojos a su madre — pensaba, ¿estará comiendo bien, será feliz, estará abrigado, me odiará engañado al no decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos? Tantas cosas, pero…yo sigo esperando que aparezca y vuelva a ser mi fiel sirviente.

— Él jamás te odiaría, él deseaba más que nadie que fueses eternamente feliz, solo deseaba eso — le dijo Hisana tocando maternalmente la cabeza de Rukia — Y no es un chico, sabe muy bien cómo cuidarse, no te preocupes tanto.

— Si, después de todo es Ulquiorra.

— Por otro lado, ¿has visto a Kurosaki-kun? — pregunto repentinamente Hisana

— No, pero le acabo de llamar…dijo que él también llegaría hoy de sus vacaciones, lo más probable es que nos veamos en la escuela.

— Oh, ¿no ha pasado nada más?

— No, él y yo seguimos siendo amigos, solo eso…y está bien por el momento, para nosotros es aun precipitado ser un pareja, después de lo de Ulquiorra decidimos ir tranquilos, empezar de nuevo.

— Me alegro, están llevando esto como dos persona maduras…además, Byakuya-sama se pudo histérico una vez supo que realmente ustedes podrían estar juntos así de simple, aunque puede que ya haya aceptado el hecho de que amas a Kurosaki-kun.

— Yo amo a Ichigo, eso fue algo…extraño, que pasara, ¿no estás de acuerdo, mamá?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— De entre toda la gente, ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de él?, ¿del hijo de las personas que tanto odiaba mi padre?, ¿por qué enamorarme aun teniendo a alguien como Ulquiorra a mi lado?, que extraño puede ser el destino.

— ¿Estas arrepentida? — Hisana le pregunto algo preocupada por las palabras de su hija, ¿es que no deseaba estar enamorada de Kurosaki Ichigo?

— ¿Arrepentida?, yo no estoy arrepentida de amar a Ichigo…jamás lo estaría, él significa tanto para mi ahora…no me arrepiento.

— Ah…

— Creo que estoy lista para dar un paso adelante, pero ¿estará Ichigo de acuerdo?

— Creo que si, a menos que algo suceda y se enamore de alguien más o tú te enamores de otro…pero, eso no puede pasar — Hisana dejo salir un leve risa — ¿verdad?

— Si.

Eso no era posible, que ella amará a alguien que no fuese Ichigo, no después de todo lo que había pasado…no es posible.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

De entre todas estas cosas, nuevos sucesos pasaran…nuevas personas aparecerán, oh, ¿ya han llegado?

— Hermano, ¿es esta la ciudad? — una voz varonil se escucho mientras salía de un lujoso automóvil, no cabe destacar que era último modelo — ¿Ha cambiado mucho, no?

— De alguna forma…es cierto — le contesto una voz más pasiva, lo más probable es que sea un chico tranquilo y enternecedor — Pero, estará bien…mientras estemos aquí.

— Si.

— Hermanos — la delicada voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar — ¿Podré conocerle al fin?

— Si, Isabelle

Dijo el que seguramente era el hermano mayor o eso aparentaba, el de la voz varonil, de cabello azabache, tan largo que llegaba a un poco mas debajo del final de su cuello que igualmente cubría uno de sus ojos completamente pero eso no hacía que se viera menos atractivo, a la vez se distinguía gracias a su otro ojo que los tenía de color perla, un hermoso color. No era del tipo de chico que se preocupara por lo que usaba, su ropa era más bien extremadamente normal, una buena combinación de playera con jeans…pero, eso era más que suficiente ya que su simple rostro hacia que tu mirada se abarcara solo a verle a los ojos dejando lo demás a un lado.

— ¡Qué Bien, hermano!

La chica, Isabelle, era hermosa sin duda…ligeros cabellos rubios como el oro caían sin cesar en sus hombros, mientras que una mirada azul la diferenciaba de los presentes, sonreía de oreja a oreja felizmente al escuchar que 'lo vería', uno de sus sueños mas anhelados iba a cumplirse por fin. Traía puesto un vestido negro que no dejaba mucho que imaginar, sin embargo, tenía un aura 'angelical' que evitaba esos pensamientos impuros, en un nivel algo alto.

— Para ti…emocionarte es algo normal, Isabelle.

Oh, el otro hermano…el de menor estatura, que era una monada y su sonrisa era quizás la más cálida de los tres hermanos, sus ojos eran idénticos a los del hermano mayor, pero estos irradiaban una inocencia capaz de cautivar a muchas de las chicas de una misma escuela o ciudad, el cabello tan negro como la noche cubría su cerviz. Vestía algo más acorde a su forma de aparentar, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros hacían un juego perfecto para él, uno que nadie podría evitar.

— Axel — dijo Isabelle a uno de sus hermanos — quiero verle…

— Pronto, Isabelle — Axel, el hermano que aparentaba una mayor edad respondía ante la súplica de su pequeña 'hermana'— Él aun no está del todo disponible…

— Por alguna razón…creo que este lugar ha cambiado mucho, pero más tengo la sensación de que algo está por acontecernos, a nosotros, Axel.

— Allen — susurro Axel ante la preocupada voz de su hermano — ¿no estás preocupándote demás?

— Quizás, pero…yo…tengo un extraño presentimiento…que no puedo controlar. Siento como si algo estuviera a punto de cambiar, en todos nosotros.

— Basta, asustaras a Isabelle.

— No es esa mi intención — dijo Allen con una sincera inquietud — Isabelle.

— Mmmm, está bien — dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro— No hay necesidad de disculparse, por ahora solo hay que esperar para verlo…

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Al final de todo, es hora de regresar a la escuela, no hay vuelta de hoja cuando un nuevo curso va a empezar. Eso lo sabía bien Kurosaki Ichigo que para sorpresa de sus padres y hermanas logro levantarse más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

— ¡Ichigo! — Dijo Masaki — Es muy raro en ti que estés a estas horas levantado, ¿es que ya es hora de que te vayas?, ó, ¿es por qué estas muy ansioso de ver a Rukia?

— Ni la menciones, solo se digno a llamarme el día de ayer para preguntar si nos veríamos en la escuela, ¿qué es eso?, durante todas las vacaciones me ignoro por completo y se supone que ella me ama, a veces no le creo — al parecer Ichigo estaba un poco 'resentido' por el abandono de Rukia en sus vacaciones.

Masaki se rio para sus adentros, ver como su hijo mostraba esa parte adorable que solo un chico enamorado podría mostrar era un tanto divertido.

— Vamos, vamos — Isshin hizo su aparición — No tienes porque avergonzarte al hablar de ella, y mucho menos intentar mostrarte rudo, hijo…aunque a decir verdad creo que has heredado eso de mi, ¿no lo crees, cariño?

— Si, cariño.

— Oh, ya están con sus cursilerías tan temprano — quien dijo esto fue la pequeña Kurosaki Karin — Tengo hambre.

— Karin-chan es una niña muy madura para su edad — dijo Masaki — Es idéntica a mí, pero ya le llegará el amor.

— Si, si, el amor…pero sigo teniendo hambre — continuó diciendo la pequeña Kurosaki

— En un momento está el desayuno.

— Hoy no comeré aquí — dijo Ichigo — Me voy a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto Masaki

— Quede de verme con Renji e Ishida un poco antes de entrar…

— ¿Solo ellos? ¿Qué paso con Sado-kun y con Senna-chan?

— Ellos…supe que no estarán con nosotros en este año, al parecer Senna tuvo que regresar a su antigua escuela y Chad por alguna razón fue con ella, es todo lo que pude saber por parte de Urahara-san.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo Isshin seriamente, luego le sonrió como todos los días a Ichigo y le empujo para que se fuera — Vamos, no querrás hacerlos esperar, ve.

— Si, si.

Ichigo salió de la casa.

— ¿Crees que esto está superando a Kisuke y a Byakuya? — Masaki parecía muy preocupada al preguntar esto — ¿Tan necesario fue que Senna-chan y Sado-kun fueran enviados allá?

— No lo sé, después iré a darle una visita a Byakuya…quizás aun son escasas las cosas que pueden hacer Grimmjow y Hallibel por su cuenta, si al menos Ulquiorra y Neliel estuvieran cerca, Rukia-chan no estaría metida en estos problemas.

— ¿Crees necesario que nosotros le ayudemos?

— Deberíamos, pero lo más probable es que el orgulloso de Byakuya nos diga que no nos necesita.

— Sin embargo, ella es alguien importante para nuestro hijo…nosotros tenemos que cuidarla — afirmó Masaki

— Si, por lo pronto es mejor que vaya a ver a Byakuya e intentar que me diga que es lo que está pasando.

— Iré contigo…

— Si.

— Si, vayan a donde quieran, cuiden a quien quieran, pero sigo teniendo hambre y tengo practica temprano.

— Ah, es cierto Karin-chan — Masaki cambió su rostro de uno preocupado a uno enternecido y comenzó a preparar el desayuno de su hija — ¿Aun sigue durmiendo Yuzu?

— Si, eso creo — dijo Karin

Karin fue quien saco a los dos esposos de esa plática tan seria, pero ¿qué o quién está detrás de Rukia?, ¿por qué es que Senna y Chad están involucrados?

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Ichigo quien caminaba a la escuela se topo con Renji que iba junto a Tatsuki.

— Renji

— ¡Ichigo!, que bueno es verte.

— Si — Ichigo miro detenidamente a Tatsuki para luego sonreírle — Buenos días, Tatsuki. Te has vuelto más femenina en estas vacaciones, muy bonita también.

Ella no esperaba eso de parte de su 'torpe' amigo, de repente sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí.

— Deja de coquetear con mi chica — le grito Renji

— ¿Coqueteando? Yo no estaba coqueteando…con ella.

— ¿Qué fue eso de 'te has vuelto más femenina' y lo de 'muy bonita'?

— Yo solo…

— Eso se llama coquetear — la voz de Ishida se hizo escuchar — Jamás lo imaginé de ti, Kurosaki.

— No estaba coqueteando con nadie — grito algo enfurecido Ichigo — Y menos con la chica de mi amigo.

—Ya, ya. Estábamos jugando, no hay que exaltarse tanto.

— Con ese tipo de cosas no se juega, Renji.

— Si, por otro lado ¿has visto a Rukia? — Renji intento cambiar el tema.

— No, pero dijo que hoy nos veríamos…esa mujer me saca de mis casillas, todas las vacaciones me ignoro.

— Uy, el ignorado — Renji comenzó a burlarse — ¿Ya estás listo para dar un paso más en su relación?, es mucho tiempo el que ha pasado y creo que eso que sucedió ya quedo atrás.

— Si, hoy le diré a Rukia que si quiere… — al intentar decirlo su cara fue bajando, le causaba aun timidez decirlo con todas las palabras ante sus amigos y solo lo dijo en un susurro — …ser mi novia.

— Ese es nuestro Ichigo — Renji volvió a reírse de él como siempre — Tan tímido.

¿Tímido? ¿Aun seguía siendo TAN tímido con Rukia cuando ellos dos ya hasta se habían acostado y se habían declarado un gran amor que su relación no solo constaba de pasión y deseo sino que también existía un gran a amor mutuo?

— No es que sea tímido, solo es que ¿y si ella aun sigue pensando en Ulquiorra? — preguntó Ichigo

— Eso no puede ser, si ese fuese el caso ella no te hubiera llamado, ¿o sí? — le dijo Ishida

— Tienes razón, pero…

— Lo primero es lo primero — interrumpió Tatsuki — Si no llegamos a tiempo, no llegaras antes que ella.

— Es cierto, mejor nos apresuramos

Ver a Rukia, decirle lo que siente y pedirle formalmente que sea su novia: son tres cosas fáciles de decir, pero muy difíciles de hacer mucho más si se trata de Kurosaki Ichigo.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Rukia quien iba apurada hacia la escuela, se encontró con Inoue Orihime que iba de lo más tranquila.

— ¿Inoue? ¿No deberías apresurarte?, ya va a ser hora de entrar…

— Uno o diez minutos tarde el primer día no será algo tan malo…Kuchiki-san.

— ¿Paso algo con Aizen? — eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Rukia: una pelea amorosa.

— No, estamos mejor que nunca, es solo que últimamente nos hemos visto un poco menos y lo extraño.

— Oh, seguramente es porque está a punto de salir sus nuevos diseños de ropa, eso ha de tenerlo más ocupado de lo normal. No te preocupes tanto — le dijo Rukia sonriendo — Una vez termine, volverá a tu lado.

— Si — el rostro de Orihime se entristeció al ver el de Rukia — ¿No extrañas estar con ellos en esas pasarelas, _Sumire_?

— Ese estúpido de Aizen te conto. No, él no suele ser tan hablador, solo hay alguien que pudo hacerlo…

— Fue Ichimaru-san

— Debí imaginarlo, ese hombre no se aguanta las ganas de esparcir por el mundo que yo soy Sumire — dijo Rukia supuestamente enojada, aunque parecía causarle más gusto — Y en respuesta a tu pregunta, extraño estar con ellos más no extraño ser conocida como Sumire, ser modelo nunca lleno mi vida…no amaba serlo, pero el estar con ellos me hacía sentir tan viva.

— ¿No quisieras regresar a ser Sumire?

— Nunca.

— Que respuesta tan mas rápida — dijo Inoue un poco asustada por la forma en que contesto Rukia — ¿Es por Kurosaki-kun?

— Él sabe quién soy, quien fui y también quien pretendí ser, ahora lo sabe todo de mi…todo — dijo Rukia entre susurros

Después de que su boda fuera cancelada, ellos lo hablaron seriamente, ella le dijo claramente que dejaría de ser Sumire, que ya no se vestiría como ella no era pero que tampoco se vestiría de la forma en que lo hacía cuando era la famosa modelo, desde ese día ella sería Kuchiki Rukia y nadie más.

— ¿Aun no son novios?

— No, pero eso está bien…por ahora — dijo Rukia — Si hubiéramos empezado a salir justo el día en que me iba a casar con otro hombre, ¿eso no sería extraño?, ó de mal gusto hacia Ichigo.

— Tienes razón, Kuchiki-san — Inoue le sonrió — Solo no olvides a Aizen, a Ichimaru-san, a Rangiku-san y a los demás, ellos de verdad te quieren y serian muy felices de poder verte algún día.

— Jamás los he dejado a un lado — confirmo Rukia y luego toco su pecho — Ellos siempre están aquí, en mi corazón…no hay motivo de que crean que los he dejado, nunca lo haría ya que ellos han sido parte de mi vida.

— Kuchiki-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Si.

— ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que quiero casarme con…Aizen? — fue rápida su pregunta y sin vacilación

— Piénsalo mejor — fue la respuesta de Rukia, algo que sorprendió a Inoue — No digo que sea malo, lo conozco lo suficiente bien y si fuera yo: me casaría con él, pero tú aun no lo conoces tanto como para poder decidirlo, espera un poco más.

— ¿Qué es eso que tu si conoces de él?

— Mi familia, yo misma y su familia estamos MUY unidos, conozco tanto de él que a veces me asusta cuanto es que se de él. No somos malas personas, pero también tenemos que velar por los intereses de nuestra familia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— El mundo está lleno de gente mala y gente buena, nunca sabes con quienes estas involucrado. Aizen y yo, a pesar de nuestra corta edad podríamos ser considerados como las cartas fuertes de cada una de nuestras familias, somos quienes tenemos al mando a mucha gente, mi padre es el dueño de todo lo que nos pertenece, pero antes yo tenía un carácter muy diferente al que tengo ahora…yo era quien hacia los movimientos de dinero, de propiedades, quien daba la mayoría de las ordenes y puedo asegurarte que nunca les pedí nada a mis 'sirvientes' con un 'por favor' — Rukia pudo notar que estaba perturbando más de lo que esperaba a la indefensa de Inoue así que decidió parar y decir algo más ameno — aunque hace poco decidí alejarme de esa forma de vivir, pero al parecer hay gente que aun no olvida cuánto daño es que le hice a su familia por sacar a flote la mía. Aizen es casi lo mismo para su familia.

— Yo…podría entender eso — dijo Inoue.

— ¿Estás segura? — la pregunta de Rukia fue rápida y certera, Aizen era un buen tipo, pero eso no le quitaba que ahora era el líder de su familia y un líder debe ver por el bienestar de todos — Ahora mismo Kurosaki Ichigo sabe muy bien quien fui…no le gusto eso, y no porque fuese algo malo sino que le pareció algo que yo jamás debí vivir, yo estoy alejada temporalmente de esa. Tú, ¿estás dispuesta a aceptar que Aizen este aun en ese tipo de mundo o le obligaras a dejarlo aun en contra de su voluntad?

— Aizen no…

— Siento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero él odia a la gente débil…si de verdad quieres estar con él se mas fuerte y enfréntalo.

— ¿Eh?

— No te preocupes por todo lo que te dije, es algo que creí deberías saber si estarás con él — Rukia sonrió intentando levantar el ánimo de Inoue — Porque aunque sea hijo de la familia que sea, Aizen también es de los hombres que si llegan a enamorarse da todo el amor posible, y contigo…es la primera vez que sé que está muy enamorado.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, solo enfréntalo. Si no te gusta su forma de vivir, díselo…no estés con él sin haberle dicho como piensas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

— Nadie…solo tienes que saber que a veces ser rico es algo que cuesta más que toda nuestra fortuna.

— Kuchiki-san

— ¡Qué bien! — la exclamación de Ichigo en la entrada de la escuela llamo la atención de las chicas — ¿No creen que ya es muy tarde como para venir tan tranquilamente platicando?

— ¿Kurosaki-kun?

— ¡Miren quien habla, el chico puntualidad! — Rukia dijo eso en un tono irónico — ¿Qué haces afuera, Ichigo?

— ¿Qué mas podría hacer? — dijo un poco sonrojado — Te estoy esperando.

— Oh, realmente me has extrañado, Kurosaki-kun.

Como siempre, ella tenía que decirle ese 'Kurosaki-kun' tan fingido a los oídos de Ichigo, al parecer solo intentaba molestarle.

— Que tono tan mas insoportable, enana — dijo Ichigo

— ¿Enana? ¿A quién le estás diciendo enana, ¡estúpido!?

— Ha, ha — la pequeña voz de Inoue soltó un par de risas al ver esa 'pelea' — Ustedes dos siempre llevándose tan bien, a penas y se han visto, en serio que se nota el amor que se tienen, de verdad que se quieren mucho.

— ¡Vámonos, Inoue! — Rukia se llevo a la pelinaranja casi corriendo — Algo no identificado nos está persiguiendo.

— ¿Qué es eso de 'no identificado', Rukia?

Ichigo fue detrás de ellas peleando aun con Rukia.

— ¿Es Ichigo? — la voz de uno de los hermanos se escucho — No suena a él, no a como lo recordaba.

— Es sin duda su estúpida voz, Allen — dijo Axel — Además, ¿quién más que ese chico tiene el cabello naranja?, seguramente en el mundo existen: mujeres, hombre e Ichigo.

— Siempre molestándolo incluso cuando no está — aseguro Allen sonriendo — ¿Se alegrara al vernos?

— Más le vale, hicimos este viaje solo para verlo — le dijo Axel con una voz desganada — ¿No es así, Isabelle?

— Si, pero esa chica ¿no es su novia?

— ¿Importa eso?

— No — fue la respuesta de Isabelle

— Vamos.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

Dentro del salón estaban ya todos los alumnos, Ishida estaba junto a Nemu mientras que Renji platicaba con Tatsuki e Inoue, los únicos que no hacían algo entre ellos eran Rukia e Ichigo, pero para su sorpresa Keigo se acerco a ella.

— Kuchiki-san — grito Keigo — Te ves más hermosa este inicio de año, ¿es qué acaso estas enamorada?, dicen que las mujeres se hacen más bellas con la presencia del amor.

— Eso — dijo Rukia un poco avergonzada, ¿es que se le notaba mucho? — Yo…

— ¿Es eso, no?

Ahora quien le preguntaba era Mizuiro, él era un conocedor de las mujeres y podía entenderlas muy bien.

— ¿Estas enamorada? — le dijo en pregunta — ¿Quién es el afortunado?

— Yo…no…quiero decir…

— Hey — la fuerte voz de Ichigo llamo a sus amigos — ¿No creen que es muy temprano para sus preguntas? Aun ni siquiera inicia el día completamente y ya están con esas clases de preguntas, que ella se vea de esa manera es su problema no el suyo.

— ¿Ich…Kurosaki-kun?

— Solo era un poco de curiosidad, no es para que te enojes de esa manera, Ichigo — le aclaro Mizuiro — No sé porque te preocupas tanto, ¿es qué ahora eres el guardaespaldas de Kuchiki-san?

— Déjenlo ahí — fue lo que dijo Ichigo evitando aquella pregunta — Necesito hablar con ella…a SOLAS.

— Ok, entendemos — Keigo dijo yéndose y detrás de él se fue Mizuiro

Silencio.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Rukia — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— Nada en realidad, es solo que… — se detuvo antes de continuar — ¿Por qué me evitaste todas las vacaciones?

— No fue por nada, solo quise darme y darte tiempo.

— Oh, ¿fue eso?

— Si.

— Que bien — fue una respuesta inesperada — Por un segundo creí que estabas enojada conmigo, Rukia.

— Yo…no lo estaba.

— Lo sé.

Ichigo de repente puso su mano al costado de la mejilla de Rukia, ella le miro detenidamente como si la mirada de Ichigo fuera hipnotizándola poco a poco, luego de eso él fue alejándose ahora tocando solo las puntas del cabello de lo chica sonriéndole, intentando no dejarla.

— ¿Está bien si hablamos saliendo de clases?, es algo importante — le dijo el pelinaranja semi sonrojado

— Si, está bien.

— Has cambiado mucho, Ichigo.

— Si, el amor suele cambiar a la gente.

Ichigo giro intentando ver quienes estaban hablándole, y se topo con los rostros de Axel, de Allen y de una sonriente Isabelle.

— Ustedes — dijo Ichigo

— ¿Los conoces, Ichigo? — Rukia le pregunto

— Oh, que maleducados — dijo Allen besando la mano de Rukia — Somos viejos amigos de Ichigo, soy Allen Bacherlad, ellos son mis hermanos, el reservado de Axel e Isabelle. Es un placer.

Los hermanos Bacherlad han llegado a cambiar el destino de todos.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**¡OMG! La Segunda temporada de esta historia, espero que sea bien recibida. **


	2. Interrupción

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love: season II

**Summary:** Our love.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite

**ADVERTENCIA:** Nuevos Personajes Agregados. TIENES QUE LEER PRIMERO "THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE".

**THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE: SEASON II**

**~ Capitulo 2: Interrupción ~**

* * *

_Solo quiero un momento a solas, no es algo difícil de conseguir, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Que sorpresa se ha llevado Rukia, nuevos amigos de Ichigo han aparecido frente a ella, y lo más extraño de todo, es que uno de ellos esta besando su mano frente a todo el grupo.

— Disculpa… — susurro Rukia

— Oh, son ustedes —dijo Renji algo sorprendido— Ha paso mucho tiempo. Axel, Allen.

— Renji Abarai —dijo Allen sonriéndole— Es cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? —esa fue la rápida pregunta de Ichigo, no parecía ser el Ichigo que Rukia solía ver todos los días, era un poco diferente, como si de repente fuese más ¿agradable?

— Que recibimiento, Ichigo —Axel le recriminó a su 'amigo'— En serio, hemos venido a visitarte y solo puedes decir eso. Que desconsiderado eres.

— No es eso, es solo que me sorprende que estén aquí.

— No hay un motivo malo para haberte visitado —intervino Allen— es solo que una personita ha querido venir a verte y tu sabes, no es imposible decirle que no.

— ¿Personita?

— Si, Isabelle…— dijo Axel seriamente —…aquí esta.

— Hola — fue el leve saludo que salió de parte de la joven rubia que yacía ante los ojos de Ichigo — Ichi…go.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— ¡¡Imposible!! — Allen comenzó con un gran dramatismo ante la 'pérdida' de memoria de Ichigo — No puedo creer que hayas olvidado a Isabelle, ella a diario piensa en ti, ha sido su mayor sueño visitarte hoy, que cruel eres.

— Ella es ¿la pequeña Isabelle? Ha crecido mucho —dijo Ichigo sorprendido

— ¿No me has olvidado, verdad? —Era evidente el nerviosismo que sentía la chica al estar frente a Ichigo

— No —le contesto Ichigo— No te he olvidado, es solo que te recuerdo como una niña de 10 años, has crecido mucho y te has convertido en toda una señorita.

— Gracias —entre susurros se podía notar la gran alegría que sintió ella al escuchar esas palabras de Ichigo, y lentamente le sonrió, todos los chicos presentes se embobaron con ella— Ichigo.

Esa escena no le gusto en nada a Rukia, esa chica era muy hermosa y al parecer conocía a Ichigo desde hace mucho tiempo, de repente una punzada de celos le cubrieron el rostro.

— Una chica como tú…con ese rostro da miedo —Axel pasó de largo al costado de Rukia diciéndole eso, solo ella fue capaz de notar su presencia— Los celos te van fatal.

— ¿Qué has—? —Rukia volteo a ver quién era el que le dijo eso, y vio que era uno de esos hermanos que deliberadamente se estaba burlado de su complejo de celos que recién estaba desarrollando— ¿—dicho?

Orihime que vio la cara de su amiga y noto como es que Rukia parecía sentirse un poco excluida de la plática entre los hermanos e Ichigo, por eso intento ayudarle.

— Kurosaki-kun, no es justo que solo estés con ellos, ¿no crees correcto presentarlos a quienes no los conocemos?

— Es cierto — dijo Ichigo — Supongo que ya conocen a Ishida, Tatsuki y a Renji. Oh, Nemu ha salido, entonces solo me queda presentarles a Inoue y a Rukia.

— ¿Rukia? ¿Es esa chica de allí? — Allen apunto directamente hacia donde estaba ella, como si supiera realmente quien era ella.

— Si, ella es Rukia — confeso Ichigo — y esta chica de aquí se llama Inoue Orihime.

— Es un gusto —dijo Inoue

— Igualmente —dijo Allen sin apartar su vista de Rukia— Ichigo, ¿qué relación tiene con ella?

— ¿Con Inoue? Es mi amiga, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— No, con Rukia…

— ¿Con Rukia?

¿Qué relación tiene con Rukia? Que pregunta tan más complicada, ahora mismo no había algo claro entre ellos, se podría decir que no tienen ningún tipo de relación amistosa, pero tampoco es amorosa. No ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para poner en claro con ella todo.

— Ella y yo somos…

— Somos amigos, solo eso— fue Rukia la que contesto — Allen-kun.

— Para ti, solo Allen.

— Si, Allen.

Ahora fue a Ichigo a quien no le gusto que ese gesto de parte de Rukia, ¿por qué había contestado tan rápido esa pregunta?, a ella no le habían preguntado nada. Aunque…

— Rukia —Ichigo levanto la voz para llamarla— Necesitamos hablar.

— Está bien.

— A la hora de salida podríamos…

— ¡No puedes! —grito Isabelle— Hemos llegado hoy, ¿podrías estar al menos un poco más de tiempo con tus viejos amigos?

— Isabelle, yo no…

— Ve —la voz de Rukia salió a flote entre ellos— De todos modos, tendremos muchos más días para hablar de eso, ¿no? Está bien, ellos están aquí para verte a ti, sería injusto que les robara un poco de tiempo juntos.

— Rukia… —era indiscutible la preocupación de la voz desolada de Ichigo, había ansiado tanto volver a verla y no es que le molestara la presencia de los hermanos, es solo que quería estar con ella, un poco más de tiempo, como antes.

— Vamos, ella dijo que está bien —la sonrisa de Isabelle volvió a existir en sus labios— Tengo tantas cosas que platicar contigo.

— Si.

— ¿Es que aquí no hay profesores? —fue hecha la pregunta por parte de Axel— Que escuela…

Un libro golpeo su cabeza, y todos observaron a quien entro en ese salón, una mujer de cabello azabache fue la que ingresó y fulminó con su mirada a Axel.

— Comencemos con la clase —dijo— Con que sepan que soy Unohana Restu y a partir de ahora seré su nueva maestra basta.

— Que miedo —susurro Renji— La nueva maestra da mucho miedo.

— ¿Has dicho algo, Abarai? —fue certera y repentina esa pregunta por parte de Unohana-san— Se cada uno de sus nombres y conozco su desempeño académico muy bien, por favor no intenten ser más listos que yo.

— Si —dijeron todos

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kuchiki-san —Unohana-san se dirigió a Rukia como si fuesen conocidas de hace mucho tiempo— Espero que al menos este año continúe por más tiempo en esta escuela, sería de gran ayuda.

— Entiendo, Unohana-san —contesto Rukia— Para su gusto planeo quedarme por mucho más tiempo, espero y sea igual de bien recibida por usted.

— Como ya lo dije, es de gran ayuda tener una excelente estudiante como tú aquí, da lo mejor —Unohana dejo a un lado su plática y continúo con la clase

— Estoy intentando darlo —susurro Rukia

El tiempo continuo hasta que llego la hora de salida, Nemu e Ishida de fueron juntos como Tatsuki y Renji, Orihime dijo que iría a ver a Aizen ya que le había mandado un mensaje e Ichigo, él ya se había marchado con los hermanos. Rukia esta vez se iría sola.

— ¿Estás bien con eso? —Ishida dijo algo preocupado— Kuchiki-san.

—Sí, no se alarmen tanto.

— No se preocupen, yo la escoltare hasta su casa —Grimmjow llego por ella— Vamos.

— Si.

— ¿Él es?

— Un amigo de Kuchiki-san, es lo más seguro, estuvo en la boda ¿no? —dijo Nemu— ¿Nos vamos?

— Si.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —fue la cuestión que le grito Rukia a Grimmjow— Estas comportándote muy agresivo, ¿qué sucede?

— Algunas cosas están complicándose más de lo esperado —fue la respuesta de Grimmjow— Mentir…ya no es suficiente.

— ¿Quién es él?

— Ese es el problema, no sabemos quién es él y lo más preocupante es que dejarla sola no ayuda en nada, más bien lo complica. Es mejor que deje esa escuela y se vaya a una más segura, señorita.

— Grimmjow —Rukia se percato de la preocupación de su guardaespaldas, le toco su mejilla y sonrió— Estoy bien estando ahí, no hay necesidad de preocuparse tanto.

— Si yo le dejo y sale lastimada, ¿qué es lo que le diré a su padre?, ¿cómo mostrare mi cara ante Ulquiorra? Él la dejo a nuestro cuidado, por favor deje esa escuela.

— Huir no me ayudara en nada, Grimmjow —le dijo Rukia— Se cuan preocupados están, pero no pueden protegerme para siempre, lo que pasara va a pasar y no será culpa tuya, lo que ahora hacen por mi es más que lo que puedo pedirles, preocuparse por mí de esa manera…no hay forma de agradecerles que estén dando su vida por la mía.

— Señorita.

— A veces quisiera dejar todo esto a un lado y dejar que ustedes, tu y Hallibel, estén juntos sin la preocupación que tienen por mí, tengo miedo de que esa persona venga por mí, pero también tengo miedo de evitar que ustedes sean felices.

— Nosotros la amamos, solo queremos su bienestar…

— Lo sé, pero yo quiero su felicidad…no es posible cuidarme para siempre…está bien desafanarse de vez en cuando de su señorita, ¿no lo crees?

— Pero, su seguridad…es lo mas importante.

—Te juro que me cuidare, que seré más precavida. Grimmjow, ahora mismo yo estoy en busca de mi felicidad y mi felicidad esta en esa escuela, en esos muros. Mi felicidad esta donde esta Ichigo, no me importaría perder la vida si al menos pudiera alcanzarlo, mientras estuviera a su lado yo seré feliz.

— ¿De verdad lo ama?

— Si, mucho.

Eso ya no era mentira ni un secreto, amaba a Ichigo, era solo que admitirlo ante los demás era realmente algo vergonzoso para ella. No era timidez, era solo que no estaba tan acostumbrada a mostrarse así. Solo con ellos, con sus guardaespaldas, ella podía ser un poco más sincera con sus sentimientos y que Grimmjow lo supiera, era algo necesario. Para él, la razón de porque decidió dejar a Ulquiorra no estaba muy clara aun.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo que dijo el hombre, se sentía como si ese reproche fuera tan doloroso de expresar— ¿Por qué lo ama tanto?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? Eso es porque para mí…Ichigo ha sido lo más normal que he vivido, cuando estoy con él siento que no hay nadie más en el mundo que nosotros, que no hay nadie que me siga, que estoy a salvo a su lado. Me siento como una chica normal, además cada vez que hablo con él me siento feliz y tan nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que me haya enamorado, se que te enfadaste conmigo una vez deje a Ulquiorra por él y no te culpo, pero mis sentimientos por Ichigo son reales, también ame a Ulquiorra…más de lo que imaginas. Sin embargo, cuando ese chico idiota entro en mi vida, también entro en mi corazón y se aferro a él, tanto que a pesar de que mi cabeza me gritaba que Ulquiorra era el único en mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón imploraban estar con Ichigo, verlo solo a él.

— …

— ¿Es algo egoísta de mi parte quererlo tanto? —pregunto Rukia— Ulquiorra siempre estará en mi corazón, pero yo ya no lo amo, ya no sería feliz estando con alguien que no fuese Ichigo.

— Él no puede protegerla.

— Si, eso lo sé.

— Entonces…regrese y deje que la protejamos.

— No puedo, me da incluso más miedo estar lejos de él a que alguien que desea acabar conmigo…

— De verdad no entiendo que lo ame tanto, Ulquiorra era el hombre perfecto, él podría protegerla y amarle más que él. Se veían tan felices…

— ¿Tu me odias por dejarlo ir?

— No, nunca podría odiarla, solo no entiendo que ame a ese chico cuando no es nadie…cuando no es alguien que valga tanto la pena. Siempre creí que usted solo estaba 'divirtiéndose' un rato con él, nunca imagine que fuese algo en serio, nunca imagine que usted dejara de amar a Ulquiorra después de todo lo que pasaron.

— ¿Estas muy enojado conmigo, verdad?

— Yo solo…

— Lo comprendo. Aunque ¿sabes?, estoy muy feliz —la sonrisa que le dedicaba Rukia era hermosa y estaba adornada con un sincera felicidad— no porque te enojes conmigo sino porque me he dado cuenta de que tú aprecias de verdad a Ulquiorra, temía tanto que de verdad se odiaran, pero puedo ver que esa es la forma que han encontrado ustedes de reconocer la existencia del otro.

— No confié demasiado en la demás gente, ni aunque su corazón la ciegue.

— …

— Como lo supuse, ¿estás aquí?

La persona que apareció fue: Hallibel. Ella intuyo bien al creer que su amado compañero había ido a ver a Rukia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué más?, he venido por ti. Estaba tan segura que has venido a fastidiarle el día a nuestra señorita, ya te he explicado un millón de veces que ella está viviendo su vida, Ulquiorra y Neliel están bien juntos ahora, por favor déjalo.

— Solo…

— Se que estas preocupado, pero ¿usted es feliz ahora? —Hallibel dirigió esta pregunta a Rukia

— Si, lo soy.

— Dejemos que ella viva su vida, ¿estás de acuerdo, Grimmjow? —Hallibel le dio una sonrisa espontanea y el joven no pudo más que sonrojarse

— Tú ganas —susurro

— No he logrado escucharte bien

— He dicho que tú ganas —dijo más fuertemente Grimmjow— Demonios, Hallibel…

— Bien, nosotros nos vamos. Se cuida —Hallibel se llevo consigo a Grimmjow

— Vaya, hacen un buena pareja…

Rukia iba a entrar a su casa cuando vio a alguien frente a ella.

— ¿Isshin-san?

— Rukia-chan, eres tú…

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Vine a ver a tu padre, solo que estaba pensando en cómo se pondría al verme y me dio algo de miedo entrar.

— Seguramente se alegrara aunque no le demuestre eso porque de vez en cuando lo menciona.

— Ah, ya veo. Por cierto Masaki iba a venir también, pero tuvo que ir a una junta con Yuzu, ella deseaba tanto verte.

— Un día de estos iré a verla, ¿gusta pasar?

— Gracias, ¿hoy no te trajo Ichigo? Que irresponsable.

— No, es solo que unos viejos amigos de él entraron a nuestra escuela y él fue un rato a su casa, supongo.

— ¿Viejos amigos? ¿Podrán ser Axel y Allen?

— Si, ellos y su hermana.

— A de estar feliz de verlos, tiene como 3 años que no vienen aquí.

— Si, es posible.

Una vez entraron, Hisana apareció y se sorprendió al ver quien entraba al lado de su hija, pero le sonrió cuando pudo pasar esa sorpresa.

— Isshin —dijo— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Estoy de visita, hay algunas cosas que necesito consultar con tu señor esposo, ¿está disponible?

— Si, en la estancia.

— Gracias —dijo Isshin y se fue

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si —contesto Rukia— Solo un poco cansada, iré a dormir un rato.

— ¿No vas a comer primero?

— No, cuando despierte…quizás.

— La comida estará lista cuando quieras…

— ¿También estarás en la plática que tengan los 'adultos'? Si es así, dile a Isshin-san que no es necesario que se preocupe. Él viene por lo mismo que sienten Urahara y Yoruichi-san, ¿no?

— Rukia.

— Nos vemos.

Todo el mundo estaba ahora preocupado por ella, y estaba agradecida de eso, solo que de pronto Rukia sintió que no valía tanto para que ellos estuvieran tan angustiados.

— Sea quien sea, aparezca de una vez y de su estúpida cara —dijo Rukia para sí misma una vez Hisana no estuvo cerca de ella para poder escucharla— No es justo hacerle esto a los demás.

* * *

— Oh, ¿no crees que es muy lujoso para nosotros? —Allen le cuestionaba a Ichigo una vez entraron a su lujosa mansión— Creo que esta vez nos excedimos.

— No, está bien.

— ¿Estas molesto por algo? —Axel pregunto mirando fijamente a Ichigo— No estás tranquilo, ¿es que tenias algo que hacer?

— No es eso, solo que…

— ¿Es porque no pudiste hablar con Rukia?

Oh, al parecer Allen dio junto en el clavo. Al escuchar 'Rukia' Ichigo se convirtió en piedra sin pasar un solo segundo.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿estoy en lo correcto? —Fue la pregunta de Allen— No te culpo, ella es una chica encantadora.

— ¿Encantadora? —Ichigo se bufo de eso— No la conoces para nada.

— ¿Es que tu si lo haces?

— Yo —el color carmesí del sonrojo fue fundiéndose lentamente en las mejillas del interrogado

— No seas tímido —Allen se burlaba un poco— ¿Es ella tu novia?

— N-no, no realmente.

— Oh —eso fue lo que dijo Allen— Puede que esta vez Japón no sea tan aburrido como la última vez que vinimos, ahora Ichigo si tiene amigas 'hermosas' que pueda presentarnos, esa es un fortuna.

¿Hermosas? Al escuchar eso, los celos de Ichigo salieron a flote dentro de su corazón. Rukia era para él la más hermosa mujer que sus ojos hayan visto hasta el momento y recordaba muy bien cómo es que Allen era estando con las chicas, era un pesado. Nunca iba a presentarle de esa manera a Rukia.

— Deja eso —le pidió Axel

— Ya regrese —una alegre Isabelle hizo su aparición, al parecer ver a Kurosaki Ichigo fue tan bueno para ella que no podía ocultarse ni un poco— Ichigo, ¿quieres ver la habitación de Axel?, de seguro te sorprenderás al verla.

— Isabelle —grito Axel, pero ella lo ignoro y tomo de la mano a Ichigo llevándolo dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca— Esa pequeña, nunca entenderá que no me gusta que la gente entre ahí.

— Hay, es algo inusual de tu parte, deja que Ichigo lo vea… —el que intercedió por Isabelle fue Allen, de todos modos no era algo de otro mundo.

Cuando Ichigo pudo entrar a esa habitación se llevo una gran sorpresa, ahí dentro estaba lo que normalmente había, una pequeña cama, un escritorio, y algunos adornos, nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué fue lo que sorprendió a Ichigo? Entre todas esas cosas normales fueron dos cosas que Ichigo pudo vislumbrar. Primero, una colección de cuadros con la firma que no podría ser más que de Axel y una vitrina tapizada de fotografías, era una hermosa vista, solo que como recordaba lo insociable que era el chico antes no podía creer que eso estuviera en su habitación.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Es el trabajo de Axel de todo este año —confirmo Isabelle— Ha pintado cuadros hermosos, ha hecho fotografías preciosas de los más hermosos y extraños lugares que puedes imaginar, este es su arte.

— Es algo sorprendente.

— Odio que la gente lo vea —fueron las palabras de Axel— Al fin y al cabo es solo un pasatiempo.

— Es maravilloso, de verdad —confeso el pelinaranjo— Tienes mucho talento, no lo desperdicies.

— ¿Lo ves? Ichigo dice lo mismo que nosotros —le dijo Isabelle— Se te da bastante bien esto.

— Lo pensare, este no es mi deseo aun —susurro Axel— Aun quiero experimentar otras cosas para elegir correctamente…que es lo que quiero estudiar.

— Disculpe, esto no tiene nada que ver con la plática, pero… —expreso Ichigo— ¿Qué es lo que realmente hacen aquí?

— Ya lo dijimos, Isabelle tenía ganas de verte. Ya nos conoces, somos incapaces de decirle que no —Allen dijo— Ella te quiere, ¿está bien que estemos aquí?

— Si, solo que…

— ¿Qué?

— Nada.

— ¿Estuvo bien venirte a ver? —fue lo que dijo Isabelle muy cerca del rostro de Ichigo— ¿No estás enojado?

— No, no me molesta que estén aquí.

— Promete algo —le pidió

— ¿Qué es?

— Promete que pasaras esta semana con nosotros —le dijo— Se que tienes más amigos, pero quiero…no, queremos estar un poco más de tiempo contigo, si quieres invitarlos a ellos, está bien.

El rostro de Axel parecía estar un poco agotado, pero veía como su hermana intentaba complacerse al querer estar con Ichigo, mientras que Allen solo sonreía.

— Bien —dijo Ichigo— Lo prometo.

— Que bien, ¿escucharon?, dijo que si —Isabelle abrazo a Allen, que era a quien tenía más cerca— Soy tan feliz.

— Ichigo —le llamo Axel— Gracias, brindarle este tiempo a Isabelle, te estaré muy agradecido.

— No es solo por ella, es también por ustedes —le confirmo Ichigo, igualmente se alegró— Somos amigos después de todo.

— Si, me alegra que no seas ya el Ichigo de antes —dijo Allen— Ahora estas más, ¿cómo decirlo?, feliz. Recordamos cuando paso aquello de Hagu, tú siempre vivías en los "Si hubiera…" y casi no sonreías como ahora. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te ha cambiado?, debió ser algo grande para que tu animo cambiara.

— Si, fue algo grande o quizás no tanto —sonrió al recordar que el físico de Rukia no era tan enorme como para darle el título de 'grande' y mucho menos su estatura— Fue algo más pequeño, pero fue más hermoso.

— Axel —dijo Allen— Hoy no llevaste tu cámara, es raro ya que nunca te separas de ella…

— Oh, es que creí que en Japón no habría algo que me llamase tanto la atención…

— ¿Encontraste algo?

— Si —contesto— La estructura de los edificios es muy hermosa y escuche que harán pronto algunos festivales. Además, un día de estos me gustaría ir a la casa de Ichigo…

— ¿A mi casa?

— Si, tu madre es alguien muy famosa incluso en Inglaterra, quiero pedirle permiso para hacerle un par de fotos, si no le molesta, junto a su familia —dijo— también pensé en la modelo conocida como Sumire, pero al parecer ha dejado el modelaje para vivir una vida tranquila.

— _Habla de Rukia _—pensó Ichigo

— Oh, ¿hablas de esa mujer? —susurro Allen— ¿No eres fan de ella, Isabelle?

— Si —contesto enérgicamente— deseo algún día ser como ella. A pesar de que su estatura no es la normal entre las modelos, ella ha logrado colocarse en un puesto muy importante, la admiro mucho.

A Ichigo le sorprendió la manera en que Isabelle hablaba de Rukia, es como si se tratase de una diosa o algo parecido para ella. Rukia quizás se sentiría honrada de escucharle decir eso.

— ¿No fue ella la que se escapo con su representante? —fueron las claras palabras de Allen— ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

— ¡¡Ella no hizo eso!! —grito Ichigo sorprendiendo a los hermanos— Ru…Sumire no es ese tipo de mujer.

¡Demonios! Por un segundo sus celos hacia Ulquiorra le hicieron sentir muy enojado, que todos pensaran que él se había fugado con Sumire no era lo importante, sino que esa modelo era también Rukia. La chica que él ama.

— Uy, ¿no me digas que eres su fan también?

— No es eso, solo que llegue a conocerla por medio de mi madre y ella no es así, ella no se fue con él.

— Oh, ¿no estarás enamorado de ella? —Allen sabía muy bien descifrar los sentimientos de un chico enamorado— Dinos eso Ichigo.

— No —fue rápida su respuesta— Creo que han de estar cansados, mañana hablamos de eso. Nos vemos.

Ichigo salió de esa habitación y de esa casa lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras los hermanos estaban ahí muy extrañados por ese comportamiento de parte de pelinaranjo, este jamás se había mostrado de esa forma ante ellos.

— Allen, lo hiciste enojar —le recrimino Isabelle— Por tu culpa se fue.

— Él no soporta nada —dijo Allen— Fue solo una pregunta.

— Eres un idiota —dijo Isabelle y se fue de ahí

— Eres un irresponsable diciendo este tipo de cosas, Allen.

— Si —dijo ocultando su rostro— Es solo que me he interesado en esa chica, y al parecer Ichigo y ella tienen algo que ver. No quería decirle eso y menos hacerle sentir mal, pero ya me conoces cuando estoy interesado en alguien.

— Se mas prudente por el bien de Isabelle.

— Lo intentare.

Intentar, eso no suena a 'lo haré', al fin estamos conociendo un poco más a estos hermanos. Por la sonrisa de Allen al decir 'lo intentare' da a entender que no lo hará y mas por la reacción que tuvo Axel, una reacción no se sobresalto sino de desaliento.

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Kurosaki Isshin? —la imponente voz de Byakuya cuestionaba al líder de los Kurosaki— Es raro que vengas aquí y mas sin tu adorada mujer.

— Ella quería venir —este no era el habitual Isshin que se veía cuando hablaba con su esposa e hijas— Solo que le fue imposible. Vine porque ambos estamos al tanto de que Rukia-chan no está muy bien, si Urahara tuvo que hacer algún movimiento quiere decir que las cosas no están saliendo de la mejor manera.

— Está bien —dijo el Kuchiki— Admito que aun estamos en busca de esa persona, pero no es para que ese sombrerero meta sus narices donde no le llaman…

— Que él esté haciendo algo, quiere decir que ella no está segura —concluyo Isshin— ¿Está bien que siga en la escuela? ¿Llevando una vida normal?

— Esta bien eso, no planeo quitarle esta libertad.

— ¿Es por la relación que tiene con mi hijo? ¿Crees que ella estará mal lejos de él?

— …

— La seguridad de TU hija está ahora en tus manos, no es que no me importe lo que ellos tienen, pero es mejor cuidar de ella…

— Lo sé —fue la seca respuesta del hombre— Sin embargo, ella es la que se niega, ella dice estar bien estando ahí, ella dice no tener miedo estando con TU hijo.

— Ellos son aún muy jóvenes…

— Hisana y yo hablamos del tema, llegamos a la conclusión de que a pesar de la edad que tengan ellos merecen estar juntos…no me importa mucho quien sea él, pero MI hija está feliz con TU hijo, quitarle eso…ahora sería injusto.

— Al menos, ¿tienes idea de quién es esa persona que se ha aferrado a ella por todos estos años?

— Si —dijo— Tengo en mente a alguien, pero estoy esperando a que haga un movimiento. En estos momentos no tengo las bases necesarias para reclamarle o acusarle de algo que 'no ha hecho'. Esa persona tiene un gran motivo por el cual odiar a Rukia, y me temo que fui yo el culpable de eso, al dejarle el poder total a mi hija en aquellos años llego a derrumbar familias completas, familias que podrían llegar a odiarla.

— Ella era aun muy joven para manejar un trabajo de tu altura —le recalco Isshin— Era un niña.

— Una niña que tenía a su lado a los mejores guardaespaldas que el mundo pudo otorgarle —confeso Byakuya— Siempre me negué al hecho de que ella amara a uno de ellos, cuando vi que ella quería estar con Ulquiorra fue como si me diera cuenta que ella era una niña, un niña capaz de enamorarse y eso me preocupo. Deje que ella manejara todos mis trabajos porque confiaba en su fortaleza sin darme cuenta que ella era solo eso una niña.

—…

— En ese instante deje que ella hiciera las cosas de una chica normal, fue ahí cuando 'Sumire' nació —Byakuya se provoco decirlo con un ligero recelo en su voz— La famosa 'Sumire', después conoció a sus primeros verdaderos amigos, Aizen, Ichimaru Gin, Matsumoto Rangiku y allegados, en ese momento ella regreso a ser una niña.

— …

— Entonces…

— …conoció a mi hijo —complemento Isshin

— Si, pensé que solo iba lidiar con Ulquiorra, pero tu hijo la conoció y a decir verdad, ese momento fue cuando note que ya no era una niña, por primera vez comencé a verla como una mujer…eso me dio miedo, como su padre temí que él la fuera a lastimar así que deje que pudiera casarse con Ulquiorra, solo que eso termino de la manera en que ambos sabemos.

— Ahora protegerla esta sobre todo —le dijo Isshin

— Ella no lo desea de esa manera —intervino Hisana— Dejemos que ella…

— Aun es su hija, ella tendrá que acatar sus órdenes…

— Lo siento —la fuerte voz de Rukia hizo eco en esa estancia— Si ese es el caso de acatar 'órdenes', yo prefiero no estar en esta casa y vivir por mi cuenta, bajo mis propias reglas.

— Se supone que estarías dormida, Rukia —dijo Hisana

— Recibí una llamada, alguien está esperando por mí —dijo y se dirigió al padre de Ichigo— Isshin-san, se cuan preocupado esta por mí, pero no puedo dejar de vivir mi vida por alguien…le estoy muy agradecida que este preocupado por mí tanto a usted como a Masaki-san, es más de lo que podría pedir.

— Rukia-chan

— Se que sueno arrogante —dijo la pelinegra— Lo sé, pero estoy intentando ser quien quiero ser, soy capaz de protegerme.

— …

— Iré afuera un momento —dijo Rukia— No tardo.

Al salir de ahí, Byakuya, Hisana e Isshin se quedaron en un largo y aparente silencio hasta que la mujer dijo lo siguiente:

— Si, suena muy arrogante —entre susurros lo dijo

— Igual que su padre —comento Isshin— ¿No lo crees?

— Si —asintió Hisana

— No me hace gracia sus comentarios —articulo Byakuya

* * *

Afuera, entre la oscura noche, dos 'enamorados', un encuentro…una sola realidad.

— Hola —dijo ella— ¿Qué haces llamándome a estas horas?

— …

El silencio del hombre atenuó los sentimientos de nerviosidad que la chica sentía.

— ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos ahora? —le dijo

— Si —fue lo que salió de sus labios— Pero, estar aquí…esto es lo que yo quería hacer realmente.

— ¿Qué cosas dices, Ichigo?

— Digo que… —grito Ichigo— Necesitaba verte, Kuchiki Rukia.

— …

— Yo…espere todos estos dos meses solo para decirte algo…

— ¿Y eso es?

— Yo aun me siento celoso acerca de Ulquiorra —dijo— Me siento muy celoso, cada vez que escucho en las noticias, en las personas que Sumire, la famosa Sumire huyo con su representante Ulquiorra Schiffer me hierve la sangre, me pongo de un genio horrible y hago cosas estúpidas. No porque sea Sumire, eso no importa, lo que a mí me causa mas disgusto es que detrás de Sumire está Kuchiki Rukia, la mujer que yo amo.

— Ichigo —Rukia lo miro un poco sorprendida— Esto es nuevo en ti, aceptando tus celos de una manera tan abierta.

— Si, lo hago —le dijo— Lo hago porque no sé lo que somos, no sé si debería estar celoso por tu culpa…no lo sé.

— ¿Mi culpa?

— Si, tu culpa —le grito— Tú has sido la única culpable de que yo me enamorara de ti, ahora mismo solo quiero saber algo de tu parte…

—…

— ¿Está bien que sienta celos? —dijo

— …

— Rukia, ¿está bien que me muestre celoso cada vez que escucho algo sobre ti?

— Si, está bien.

— Bien —susurro el pelinaranja— En ese caso, ¿estarías dispuesta a permanecer a mi lado a partir de hoy?

— ¿Eh?

— Tarde mucho en decirlo en forma, pero…—menciono algo nervioso, pero seguro—…quiero saber, ¿serías…mi novia?

— Ichigo…yo…

— …

— Permiso concedido…

— …tu…has…

— Si, he aceptado ser…tu novia…

— ¿Esta bien que te bese? —pregunto

— Si, esta es una noche muy fría —respondió Rukia— Yo sé que a partir de este beso las cosas no serán fáciles, seguramente habrá mas problemas, pero quiero enfrentarlos estando a tu lado.

Lentamente, bajo la luz de la Luna los labios de estos dos chicos hicieron nuevamente contacto, un contacto que para ellos fue eterno, fue placentero y fue temeroso. Es cierto, muchas cosas les aguardan, pero estar juntos…eso nadie lo puede igualar.

* * *

**OwO Lo siento, tarde mucho esta vez…la escuela. Juro intentar avanzarle un poco más en las vacaciones, si es que las mismas vacaciones me lo permiten. Gracias por sus reviews :3**


	3. Celos

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love: season II

**Summary:** Our love.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Nuevos Personajes Agregados. TIENES QUE LEER PRIMERO "THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE".

**THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE: SEASON II**

**~ Capitulo 3: Celos ~**

_¡PELIGRO! _

El romanticismo, la dulce época de la 'luna de miel' en el noviazgo. Los primeros días, todo ha cambiado…eso lo sabe bien Rukia, su relación con Ichigo ya no puede ser la misma que era antes porque ahora ella es SU novia. La novia de Ichigo con todas sus letras. Aunque, la verdad es que aun las cosas seguían de la misma manera.

— Hola —le decía Ichigo por la mañana, esa mañana en la que por primera vez él fue por ella a su casa para ir 'juntos' a la escuela— ¿Nos vamos?

— Un momento —dijo ella, algo nerviosa; eso era extraño— Mi papá tiene algo que decirte, antes de irnos.

— ¿Byakuya?

— Si.

— Kurosaki Ichigo —la majestuosa voz del jefe la familia Kuchiki toco los oídos de Ichigo— No he aceptado totalmente que estés con Rukia, pero si ella te ha elegido solo me queda decirte algo…

— Hmmm —fue lo que salió de la boca de Ichigo, esto que iba a decir Byakuya era algo que Ichigo esperaba más que nada.

— Si tú…si algún día intentas al menos lastimarla, ese día —paro un segundo antes de continuar— morirás.

Aunque esa era bien una amenaza y jugar con ese tipo de palabras no era algo que Byakuya acostumbraba hacer, Ichigo hizo una mueca de satisfacción al escucharlo, esa fue una de las cosas que jamás imagino en su vida; ser aceptado –al menos un poco– por Byakuya.

— Si, entiendo ese punto —dijo Ichigo, conforme con la resolución de su ahora suegro— No esperaba menos de ti, Byakuya.

— Ya, ya —Rukia se llevaba a Ichigo— Nos vemos, mamá, papá.

— Se ven bien…juntos —dijo Hisana.

— Que igualado, él me trata como su igual.

— Al menos —susurro su esposa— Ella se ve feliz.

— Si, es lo único que puedo agradecerle a Kurosaki Ichigo, que ella sonría como lo hace desde ese día.

— Rukia ya no es una niña, Byakuya-sama —dijo Hisana— Es una hermosa mujer.

— Tan hermosa como su madre.

— Aun después de todos estos años —Hisana levanto su mirada hacia la de Byakuya y le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas— tú aun me haces sentirme así…hermosa y feliz.

¡Demonios! Era tan hermosa, tanto que daba miedo que aun siendo mayor…aun después de todos estos años ella fuera tan bella y aun su sonrisa le causaba aquel viejo temblor de piernas que cuando la conoció. Byakuya sonrió, pensando en que seguramente su hija se ve igual que su esposa ante los ojos de Ichigo, si es que él la amaba tanto como decía.

— Me resta desearles mucha felicidad.

— Si.

--

— ¿Qué dicen? —Orihime les preguntaba fuertemente tanto a Ichigo como a Rukia— ¿En serio? ¿Ya son pareja? Qué bueno, debo contárselo a Sousuke inmediatamente.

Orihime saco su celular y comenzó a mandarle mensajes a su novio. Rukia al verla sonrió pensando en lo que Aizen haría al enterarse, primeramente le diría a Gin y a Rangiku, y luego armarían alguna reunión llamada 'el gran paso de Rukia' o 'adiós castidad' que era lo más probable, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que ellos se sintieran también felices por ella. Aunque, de repente, pensó en Neliel y en Ulquiorra ¿se enterarían?, ¿vendrían a felicitarla?, eso esperaba. Rukia tenía tantas ganas de verlos.

— Felicidades —dijo Renji— Al menos Ichigo ya no será el único soltero de nosotros, estábamos preocupados por él y por su preferencia sexual.

— ¿Qué demonios dijiste? —Ichigo tomo a Renji por el cuello— ¿Quién tiene ese tipo de tendencias?

— ¿Quién más que tú, Ichigo?

— Que bueno por ti, Kuchiki-san —le dijo Ishida— En verdad me alegro.

— Gracias —le contesto Rukia— Te debo mucho de esto a ti, Ishida.

— Verlos a ustedes dos juntos es mejor que cualquier cosa.

—Sí.

— ¿Y cómo paso? —pregunto de repente Nemu— Debió ser muy romántico.

— ¿Romántico? —Ichigo y Rukia se rieron juntos.

— Para nada —comento Rukia— Solo fue algo…espontaneo, mas no 'romántico'.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hicieras eso, Ichigo? —le decía Tatsuki— Incluso Renji con esa cara fue algo romántico…

— Quizás —dijo Ichigo— pero, nosotros llevamos ese 'romanticismo' del que tanto hablas a un nivel más alto.

— ¿Un nivel más alto? —cuestiono Ishida— ¿De qué se trata eso?

— Él y yo rara vez hemos sido tan románticos, por eso preferimos continuar normalmente nuestra relación —dijo Rukia— Quiero decir, si de relación hablamos, él y yo llevamos mucho tiempo solo faltaba hacerlo 'formal', eso no cambiara mucho.

— Es cierto —dijo Renji— de alguna manera.

— Hola —Axel paso al costado de Rukia y de Ichigo saludándolos— Buen día.

— Buenos días —le saludo Rukia.

— Axel, ¿dónde están Isabelle y Allen? —pregunto Ichigo.

— Están contestando un examen, creo que se tardarán un poco.

— Ha, es verdad, tú siempre has sido un chico muy inteligente —dijo Renji— No como el idiota de Allen.

— Es verdad —dijo Axel.

Rukia miro a Axel detenidamente, aun recordaba aquellas palabras que le dijo días antes: '_los celos no van contigo_', a diferencia de aquella vez el Axel que estaba ahora ante ella era más serio e incluso parecía ser taciturno, no una persona burlona. Era muy extraño su cambio de carácter.

— ¿Rukia? —la llamo Ichigo— ¿Pasa algo?

— No.

— Oh —dijo algo sorprendido— Aun no los presento correctamente, Axel…ella es Kuchiki Rukia, mi novia.

— ¿Tú…novia? —pregunto Axel, sorprendido— Es un gusto.

—Lo mismo digo.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Ichigo— A Axel le gusta mucho la fotografía, y pintar, es un artista.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunto Rukia.

— Algo similar.

— Él quería conocer a Sumire —Allen llego y lo grito, al decir eso, Rukia se sorprendió— Aunque fue una lástima su desaparición tan repentina, incluso a mí que no soy su fan me hubiese podido verla en vivo —Allen dijo esto último con una voz tan lasciva que puso en guardia a Ichigo; odiaba sentirse así cuando mencionaban a Sumire y más con ese tono.

— ¿Allen? —dijo Ichigo intentando aminorar sus recientes celos— Que sorpresa que hayas acabado tu examen tan rápido.

— No han sido en vano las noches en las que Axel me ha puesto a estudiar…

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —dijo Ichigo incrédulo, no era algo normal en Allen estudiar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

— Con la llamada: prohibición de chicas —contesto Axel y sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa se torno en sus labios, tanto Rukia como las demás chicas presentes notaron ese cambio de actitud, lo que les hizo desear seguir viendo ese extraño evento— Sabes cuan débil es ante la escasez de citas.

— Si —confirmo Ichigo.

— Rukia —dijo Allen— Puede que algún día de estos…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —le grito Ichigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto exaltado— ¿Hice algo malo?

— Si —le respondió Axel— Ella es la novia de Ichigo.

— Oh, no lo sabía —dijo Allen— Eso lo pone más difícil…Rukia.

A pesar de todas esas indirectas que circulaban ante Rukia, además del gran interés que Allen aparentaba tener por ella y de la cara de pocos amigos que puso Ichigo, Rukia solo le sonreía a Allen sin entender su 'eso lo pone más difícil', ¿qué se ponía más difícil?, pensaba Rukia.

— ¿Es verdad? —Isabelle pregunto— ¿Es ella tú novia?

— Si.

— Vaya —dijo— Rukia, ¿podríamos ser amigas, verdad? Si Ichigo es tu novio, él es mi amigo…tú y yo podríamos ser amigas, ¿verdad?

— Si, si.

— Que bien —sonrió Isabelle.

— Uy… —esa expresión salió de los labios de Axel, algo que aparentemente llego a los oídos de Rukia, de nuevo regreso aquel sentimiento de hostilidad por parte del chico— Isabelle…creo que por ahora sería mejor dejar a Ichigo con Rukia, ellos han comenzado su relación, entrometernos podría ser molesto para ella.

— Pero… —dijo Isabelle.

— No —expresó Rukia; aun negociando consigo misma lo que iba a decir, ¿es que no era verdad lo que había dicho Axel?, tal vez lo era, pero esta vez tenía que pensar un poco más en Ichigo— Esta bien, ustedes son muy buenos amigos de Ichigo y creo que por ahora puedo cedérselos un poco.

— ¿Por qué mejor no salimos todos? —propuso Allen— Si Rukia es la 'novia' de Ichigo y nosotros somos su amigos, ¿no estaría perfecto que también nos conociéramos mejor?

— Yo no creo… —dijo Ichigo.

— Eso es una estupenda idea —dijo Isabelle— ¿Qué piensas tu, Rukia?

— Esta bien —Rukia no parecía del toco complacida con esa petición.

— Muy bien —el brazo de Allen se posó sobre los hombros de Rukia, un contacto que Rukia sintió un poco 'aprovechado' por parte del chico pero de igual forma no la molesto; era aun más molesto lo que estaba viendo a su costado, Isabelle inmediatamente se había girado para hablar con Ichigo y al parecer él estaba divirtiéndose mucho con ella.

— Esto se va a poner mal —dijo Renji notando la mirada de Rukia.

— Rukia, tú y yo nos conoceremos mejor —Allen susurro esas palabras, palabras que solo Rukia escuchó; rápidamente sin dejarla reaccionar éste se había ido al otro lado del salón, ¿qué fue ese extraño hormigueo que apreció al sentir el cálido aliento de Allen sobre su cuello?

Durante un rato Rukia estuvo absorta en sus pensamientos, no tenía ni idea de porqué Allen estaba diciendo esas cosas…ella no era una belleza como Orihime; era verdad que fue una modelo, pero siempre fue reconocida por su excentricidad más que por la belleza, además de que Allen parecía ser de los chico que buscaban a la mas 'divertida', por decirlo de una forma, del salón y no por alguien que tuviera novio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kuchiki-san? —preguntó Orihime que se había percatado de la actitud de Rukia— No pareces muy feliz con esto.

Era cierto, esperaba que nada se interpusiera entre su relación con Ichigo.

— Nada, es solo que…pensaba en cómo hay cosas que no salen como crees que deberían salir.

Orihime rió intentando quitarle esta cara a Rukia, no le gustaba verla tan triste.

— Kuchiki-san —dijo su amiga— Te cuidado.

— ¿Eh?

— Yo siempre estuve detrás de Kurosaki-kun, incluso antes de que vinieras aquí. Te cuidado de Isabelle —le dijo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Sé que no es una mala persona con solo verla me doy cuenta de eso, pero también sé muy bien como reconocer a alguien que luchara con todo por aquella persona en la que esté interesada—Orihime sonrió, al parecer había recordado algo— Eso lo aprendió muy bien de su hermano Allen.

— ¿Crees que ella aun este…?

— No lo sé, pero que este aquí quiere decir que aun ha dejado de pensar en Kurosaki-kun —le dijo aun sonrientemente, sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras estaban cayendo sobre la espalda de Rukia como grandes bloques de cemento, tan pesadas son esas palabras que Rukia pareció encogerse poco a poco. Orihime se percato de ese sentimiento que colmaba los ojos de Rukia, pero aun así le sonrió— Pero, Kurosaki-kun solo ama a Kuchiki-san, eso es lo que sé sobre todo.

— Gracias.

Un celular sonó, era el de Orihime.

— ¿Si? Soy Inoue. Oh, dame un segundo, ahorita regreso —dijo atendiéndolo y dejando a Rukia.

— Debe ser Aizen, ella siempre se aleja cuando tiene que hablar con él —era la voz de Ichigo, Rukia dio un pequeño salto— ¿Qué? ¿Te asuste?

— Si, idiota —le grito ella sorprendiendo a los hermanos, ¿qué clase de amor tenían ellos?, ¿qué no se suponía que deberían ser melosamente molestos?— No vuelvas a hacerlo, odio que llegues de esa forma.

— Si, si —le decía Ichigo.

Una vez entró la maestra Unohana todos tomaron sus asientos dejando que ella comenzara su clase.

— Kuchiki-san —dijo la maestra— Me entere que ha dejado el dominio de su familia nuevamente en manos de Byakuya-san.

— Si, eso es verdad.

— Me alegro —dijo ella— Siempre pensé que debería haber vivido mas normalmente, cuando dejo la escuela supuse que era por motivos de trabajo.

— Si, en parte —Rukia contesto sonriendo, y dijo intentando cambiar el tema— Además, él no estará solo deje a Stark-san ahí para lo que se necesite, será de gran ayuda.

Cuando Rukia miro la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Unohana-san, no entendió porque esa reacción tan poco apegada a ella.

— No —dijo Unohana como si entendiera los pensamientos de Rukia— Es solo que, no recuerdo que sonrieras de esa manera antes, tan despreocupada.

— Si, yo también me había dado cuenta —dijo Rukia— Aun siendo yo, últimamente mi cara se siente menos tensa…a comparación con los anteriores años…

…_años que estuve junto a Ulquiorra… _quiso incluir Rukia, pero hablar de ese tema no era lo apropiado.

— Me alegro por ti.

— Gracias.

Unas horas después llego la hora de descanso, algo ansiado por todos.

— Hay —clamaba Renji al salir del salón— Ahora parece una cárcel con Unohana-san ahí dentro.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, Rukia por su parte espero a que Ichigo llegara hasta ella y se percato que en ese intento topo con el hombro de Allen y este sonrió de una manera…satisfactoria.

— Perdón —fue la exclamación de Allen alejándose de Rukia.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Ichigo.

— Nada.

— Al parecer eres muy buena amiga de Unohana-san —preguntaba el pelinaranja dejando que los demás se alejaran más y más, al parecer tenía la intención de quedarse solo con Rukia un rato.

— Si, la conocí cuando estudiaba en un colegio para señoritas en Francia —le respondió su novia— Fue una sorpresa para mí verla aquí.

— Ya veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un silencio que fue cortado por la voz de Rukia al sentir como es que Ichigo la tomaba de la mano —¿eh?— fue esa la reacción de ella ante ese momento entre ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo— ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

— Promete que tendrás cuidado con Allen —dijo.

Rukia iba a reírse por ese comentario, pero ver ese semblante enrojecido de Ichigo no era una buena señal, estaba molesto muy molesto.

— Si, lo haré.

— Es mi amigo, y por eso se como es. Ten cuidado.

— Si.

— Bien —el cambio tan drástico en el rostro de Ichigo fue extremadamente rápido que era imposible darse cuenta que segundos antes estaba colerizado a causa de celos; Rukia sonrió para sus adentros, Ichigo estaba celoso por ella— Mientras tú lo tengas con Isabelle.

Rukia era la seria ahora. Estaba feliz por estar de esa manera con él, tan cerca y por la forma en que se preocupo por ella con respecto a Allen, pero Rukia no era ninguna estúpida. Si era momento de poner las cosas en claro, ella iba a hacerlo. Isabelle puede no ser una mala chica, sin embargo, ella está detrás de Ichigo.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —pregunto Ichigo.

— He visto la forma en que te ve —dijo— no me gusta, quiero que tengas cuidado con ella.

Ichigo sonrió, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quito ese ceño fruncido en su frente para darle a entender a Rukia que iba a complacerla esta vez, ella también le sonrió al comprenderlo. No hubo palabras, pero ellos se comprendían mutuamente. Ichigo acerco sus labios, a los de ella, Rukia se dejo llevar por ese instante de placer y así entendió que él estaba ahí solo para ella. No había nadie más.

— Sé quien soy —dijo Ichigo— Y sé con quiero estar.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Vamos? Renji no ha de tardar en darse cuenta que faltamos y vendrán a buscarnos.

— Si.

Ellos se fueron, pero no notaron que alguien los observaba.

— El amor suele ser efímero —dijo esa persona— Más si es tentado por otro amor.

--

Lejos de ahí, en un lujoso departamento estaba un hombre sentado en un gran sofá viendo por su amplia ventana.

— Rukia —susurro con una fotografía de ella en las manos— Odio tener que hacer esto…

Tomo en sus manos un encendedor y quemo poco a poco esa fotografía con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y luego tomo en sus manos una copa llena de vino.

— …debes saber cuánto odio la violencia, pero esta vez ha ganado mi orgullo.

Alguien entro rápidamente a ese departamento.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Hemos tenido que detener nuestros movimientos.

— ¿Por qué? Con Ulquiorra fuera de esto, tenerla aquí no tendría que ser un problema.

— Bacherlad —dijo— Ese es el problema.

— Oh —soltó aquella persona; eso fue preocupante— Ese sí que es un problema, no pensé que alguien de esa familia vendría a Japón. No hay más que hacer, mantengámonos al margen por un tiempo, no tengo ganas de causar conmoción por el momento.

— Si.

— Déjame solo…

—Sí, señor —dijo y se fue.

— Maldición —esa persona lanzo su copa al suelo destrozándola, estaba furioso y esa calma que tenía antes se esfumo en menos de un segundo al ver sus planes truncados— ¿Cuánto más tiempo tendré que esperar para terminar contigo, Rukia?

--

Durante el descanso de los estudiantes, Renji platicaba con Tatsuki de sus próximos torneos y para sorpresa de todos Allen estaba muy interesado en el karate, Rukia hablaba con Orihime sobre los mensajes de Aizen y cómo es que Gin estaba preparando una reunión de urgencia para celebrar que Ichigo y Rukia estaban juntos; Ichigo seguía platicando con Isabelle aunque ahora no era solo él sino también Ishida se les unió, eso tranquilizaba mas a Rukia.

— ¿Te gusta mucho la fotografía? —Nemu le preguntaba con timidez a Axel, todos se sorprendieron de que ella se atreviera a hablarle.

— Si —contesto sonriendo— Bastante, ¿Nemu?

— Entiendo, jamás lo imagine de ti antes.

— He cambiado. Por cierto, supe que eres novia de Uryu —pregunto Axel— Me alegro por ti.

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Rukia le dijo a Ichigo, ella no entendía lo que pasaba.

— La última vez que ellos vinieron a visitarme, a Nemu-san le gustaba Axel.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, pero por cosas termino como novia de Ishida —dijo Ichigo.

— Oye, lo dices como si fuera malo estar conmigo —le objeto Ishida.

— ¿Y no lo es?

— Claro que no.

Rukia miraba como es que poco a poco Nemu se sentía mas cómoda al hablar con Axel y dejaba a un lado su seriedad para platicar de una manera fluida con él, quizás ella lo conozca bien.

— Me sorprende —dijo Rukia.

— ¿Qué te sorprende, Kuchiki-san? —Inoue le dijo.

— Que ella pueda hablar de esa manera con él aun cuando estuvo enamorada de Axel, ¿no será doloroso para ambos hacerlo?

— Lo dices por Ulquiorra —pregunto Ichigo, con una voz dolorosa.

— Si, siento que desde que se fue solo me ha estado evitando y siento que nunca volverá —respondió Rukia— Yo no lo amo, pero ¿estará sufriendo porque aun me ama?, no lo sé y eso me duele, él dio toda su vida por mí…y yo no supe como recompensarlo.

— Puedes dejarme e ir por él, si eso quieres —dijo Ichigo, no era una broma— No me molestaré.

Rukia abrió sus ojos al escucharlo, no pensó al decir eso, había estado evitando ese tema desde que volvió a ver a Ichigo, pero era imposible que ella olvidara a Ulquiorra y a Neliel tan fácilmente. Sin embargo, Rukia estaba segura de muchas cosas que antes parecían confundirla y eso la hacía diferente a la Rukia que estaba con Ulquiorra.

— No —dijo— No voy a dejarte…

Ichigo no entendió sus palabras del todo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Que no voy a dejar —repitió Rukia— Yo también se quien soy…y no voy a dejarte libre tan fácilmente, eres al único que quiero realmente a mi lado.

— Que idiota —susurro Ichigo algo sonrojado— Esas palabras son letales para mí.

¿Cuánto durara esta etapa de felicidad en la vida de Rukia? Esa persona detrás de ella y los hermanos Bacherlad no la dejarán en paz por un tiempo.

--

**Lo siento mucho, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar mis historias, pero es que ni las vacaciones me dejan en paz. Pero, me propuse seguir este año más con ellas. Además de que tengo en mente unos FF de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, estén al tanto. Gracias por los reviews :3**


	4. Abandono

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love: season II

**Summary:** Our love.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Nuevos Personajes Agregados. TIENES QUE LEER PRIMERO "THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE".

**THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE: SEASON II**

**~ Capitulo 4: Abandono ~**

--

Un día de descanso ha llegado después de una semana de clases muy estresante, Kuchiki Rukia pudo por fin respirar libremente y para liberarse decidió ayudar a su madre en algunos quehaceres del hogar que aunque no son de su agrado, pasar tiempo con Hisana siempre fue placentero y es que era justo como Byakuya la describía siempre: estando al lado de ella se es capaz de descansar plenamente, tiene un aura de tranquilidad que la rodeo. En ocasiones Rukia envidiaba eso, aunque su apariencia era similar –casi idéntica– a la de Hisana su carácter era lo opuesto, no había duda que no siempre eres lo que desearías ser.

— ¿No tienes planes hoy?

— No, de verdad —Rukia duro horas para convencer a su madre que no tenía alguna cita pendiente, Hisana siempre intentaba dejar que Rukia disfrutara sus momentos de juventud lo que más pudiera y no se perdonaría estropearle sus días libres— Estoy bien ayudándote, no he recibido ningún mensaje de alguien que quiera verme por hoy.

Eso preocupo a Hisana.

— ¿Ni siquiera de Kurosaki-kun? —insistió.

— No —fue la respuesta de Rukia mientras seguía regando las plantas; Ichigo era el que menos había estado en contacto con ella desde que esos hermanos aparecieron— Él no me ha llamado.

— Que raro…

— No tanto —por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rukia sintió la necesidad de desahogar sus penas en el 'regazo' de su madre— Han llegado unos hermanos del extranjero, amigos de Ichigo. No me molesta que él los vea seguido, son sus amigos al fin y al cabo, pero me parece que debería poner un poco mas de atención en mí que soy su novia, las pocas veces que hemos estado juntos solo peleamos por cosas sin importancia. A veces creo que estar juntos no fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, yo solo…quiero estar un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

— …—Hisana soltó una leve risa, entendía de cierta manera los sentimientos de su hija, era algo— Es normal que te sientas así y sé que él siente lo mismo que tú, es difícil para ambos y más aun con la presencia de esos hermanos, ¿no? Son celos los que sientes por ellos, ¿me equivoco?

— No es eso —Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la palabra 'celos'— Ellos son…extraños. Uno me acosa constantemente aun estando en presencia de Ichigo, otro parece no soportarme y la otra…ella…

— ¿Qué?

— Parece interesada en Ichigo.

— ¿Ese es el problema?

— Madre.

— Esta bien —Hisana toco con una de sus manos la cabeza de Rukia, su hija estaba madurando en cosas del corazón— Ya no eres una niñita, nunca lo has sido.

— Si —Rukia sonrió— He sido educada para llevar las riendas de la familia Kuchiki, no se me permitió se una niñita y ahora que mi padre me ha dado la oportunidad de vivir un poco más tranquila creo que estoy perdiendo aquella madurez que conseguí con los años.

— No la perdiste —susurro Hisana— Solo estás enamorada, eso cambia todo lo que creías correcto en tu vida y convierte cada día en algo totalmente diferente a lo que solías vivir. Nunca eres lo suficientemente madura cuando caes en las garras del amor.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Rukia, lo que iba a decir no tenía que decirlo, era algo ilógico— Ulquiorra jamás se desatendió de mi, siempre estuvo conmigo sin importar nada mas que no fuese yo. Me amaba como si solo yo existiera para él…amaba eso.

— Rukia —la llamo su madre— ¿No amas a Kurosaki-kun? O es que ¿aun amas de Ulquiorra?

Rukia se detuvo en seco, las palabras de Hisana la hicieron reaccionar de una forma frustrante, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pensar en eso cuando estaba comenzando una relación seria con Ichigo?, ¿es qué ella no tenía las cosas en claro? No. Ella sabía quién era y a quien quería a su lado ahora, era ese el problema ¿no? Que Ichigo la dejara olvidada por estar con esos chicos.

— ¡Sí! —respondió fuertemente— Quise a Ulquiorra en su momento, lo quise con todo mi corazón pero, ahora yo…yo solo AMO a Ichigo, lo sé…es solo que quiero estar más tiempo con él.

— Díselo —le aconsejó Hisana— Sé que si Kurosaki-kun escucha de ti todo esto que me dijiste…sé que él entenderá tus sentimientos y hará todo por estar contigo.

— No puedo —susurró Rukia— No puedo hacer eso, yo quiero verlo feliz y desde que esos chicos aparecieron él se comporta diferente y sonríe más de lo normal y me gusta verlo así…no quiero arruinarle esa felicidad.

— Rukia…

— Ichigo es un I-D-I-O-T-A —gritó— Lo es, no comprende para nada los sentimientos de una mujer, es tan estresante estar con él y a veces no puedo decir si en verdad me quiere o no, pero aun así le quiero tanto…así que todo lo demás no importa.

--

En la mansión de los Bacherlad, Axel estaba pintando un cuadro mientras Allen se la pasaba hable y hable de Rukia, eso ya le estaba hartando, pero así era Allen cuando se encaprichaba con una chica lo único que hacía era mencionarla a diario.

— Rukia, ¿ella es muy simpática? —Allen le pregunto a Axel, pero este no le contesto— Es que es tan chiquita y se ve tan tierna, ¿no lo crees? Es ilógico que Ichigo pueda estar con una chica así…aunque pensándolo bien, él salía con Hagu, ¿no?

Axel siguió en silencio, así que Allen se acerco a ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan inspirada, tanto para ignorarlo. El cuadro de Axel era un lugar en que los dos habían estado estos días, era el instituto donde estaban ellos e Ichigo mas bien era su salón totalmente solo, Axel no despego los ojos de su cuadro y como si aun faltara algo en él detuvo el movimiento que hacía con la brocha. No estaba conforme con ese resultado.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusto como quedo? —pregunto Allen.

— No —dijo— Aun no está terminado, aun le falta algo.

— Oh, estaba pensando —dijo Allen— ¿Por qué no le llamamos a Ichigo hoy para salir a algún lado? Tengo ganas de ver a Rukia…

Axel suspiro al escucharlo. ¿Es que Allen nunca aprendería a no meterse donde no tiene cabida?

— Si, si —dijo disgustado— Yo le llamaré.

— ¿Qué será lo más adecuado? ¿La pista de patinaje? —Allen parecía hablar consigo mismo, aparte de que Axel no tenía ganas de ponerle mucha atención— Si, ese será un gran lugar.

— Si.

Axel miro a Allen y sonrió deliberadamente.

— Ve por Isabelle —dijo.

— Si.

Una vez Allen se fue, Axel saco su celular y le llamo a Ichigo.

— Si, Ichigo —dijo, esperando respuesta por parte del pelinaranja.

— _Sí, soy yo._

— ¿Recuerdas que te mencione si podríamos salir hoy? —Dijo— Nosotros, tú y tú novia.

— _Si, lo recuerdo —decía Ichigo._

— ¿Tienes planes hoy?

— _No, quería llamarle a Rukia…_

— ¿Está bien vernos en la pista de patinaje a las 6:00?

— _Si, no hay problema._

— Entonces nos vemos.

— _Si —antes de que Ichigo colgara dijo— Axel, ¿tienes algún problema con Rukia?_

— No, ¿por qué? —al escuchar eso Axel no pudo evitar sonreír; hace mucho tiempo que no había escuchado la voz preocupada de Ichigo y eso era algo interesante.

— _No sé, tengo la sensación de que ella no te agrada… —inquirió Ichigo— …está bien eso, pero no creo que sea justo que te obligues a verla solo por tus hermanos. Bueno…lo que quiero decir es que si no tienes ánimos de ir, puedes no hacerlo._

— Ella, no es que me caiga mal —susurro Axel— Es más, no lo hace. No te preocupes por eso…me divierte salir de vez en cuando.

— _Bien. Nos vemos —Ichigo colgó. _

Axel sonrió misteriosamente, él no estaba siendo sincero con Ichigo del todo.

— Axel, ¿es cierto que saldremos con Ichigo? —Isabelle entro preguntando— Quiero verlo.

— ¿Qué dijo? —pregunto Allen— ¿Irá Rukia?

— No —fue la respuesta de Axel— Al parecer este día no puede, dijo que sería en la otra.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestiono Isabelle con un rostro lleno de tristeza.

— Tiene cosas que hacer con su familia, así que no le es posible atendernos —contesto como si esa fuera la verdad. Allen aparentaba estar diciendo la verdad tan bien que parecía ser cierto todo lo que decía, aun cuando todo era mentira— Y parece ser que Rukia tampoco tiene el día libre.

— Hmmm —Isabelle en vez de estar triste como lo estaba en un principio, ella en vez de eso sonrió— Quizás ellos quieran estar a…solas…

— Si, es posible —susurro Allen y luego sus mejillas se enrojecieron con una ligera sensación de cólera— Sin embargo, yo quiero ver a Rukia…me gusta.

— No —dijo Axel— Ellos no planean verse, estoy seguro. Además Ichigo parece estar cansado de t-o-d-a-s las veces que ha salido con nosotros, ¿no creen que es bueno dejarlo descansar un poco?

— Pero… —dijo Allen.

— Hermano Allen —la dulce voz de Isabelle choco contra los oídos de su hermano— Esta bien si él descansa…nosotros tenemos demasiada tarea como para salir de todos modos, así que nos pondremos al corriente, ¿sí?

— Si —Allen tiene la costumbre de cumplirle todos sus caprichos a su hermana.

— Además… —dijo ella— …si Axel dice que ellos no se verán hoy tiene que ser verdad.

— Si —exaltó Allen— él no haría nada para ayudar a Rukia…

— Tienes razón —susurro Axel— No hay necesidad de que yo les mienta.

— Vamos, vamos —Isabelle se llevo a Allen— Terminemos la tarea…

Una vez Axel se quedo solo en su habitación, volvió a sentarse para continuar pintando y luego se detuvo para pensar en lo que Isabelle dijo, que él no estaba mintiéndoles, que eso era imposible. Eso era verdad, jamás les habría mentido a sus hermanos antes, jamás…pero, tampoco podía olvidar la expresión de la joven a la cual trataba con una frialdad inimaginable, la expresión que Rukia tenía aquel ultimo día de clases de esa semana, ella parecía intentar sonreírle a Ichigo cuando este la miraba y cuando él desviaba su mirada de ella, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía como si nunca hubiera estado en su rostro.

— Es una simple mentira —se dijo a si mismo mientras veía terminado su cuadro— Espero no ver jamás esa mirada en el rostro de alguien más y deseo más que no sea por mi culpa.

El cuadro que no le había convencido, aquel salón solo…había algo que le faltaba y que él conocía, puesto que desde que comenzó a pintarlo supo cómo quería que quedara cuando estuviera listo. Si, tenía que ser un salón solo, tan solo que de solo verlo pudiera sentirse ese sentimiento de abandono…claro que tenía que estar solo, pero aun le hacía falta algo que aunque debería permanecer solo, aun así necesitaba la presencia de alguien vacía y esa persona era…Kuchiki Rukia. Ella estaba sentada en el fondo mirando hacia el vacio, su mirada estaba tan sola como debería estar el salón por eso la 'presencia' de Rukia no alejaba la soledad de ese cuadro, más bien la aumentaba.

— Disfruta este día —susurro Axel.

Al parecer Axel no es un patán de primera.

--

— Hola, lamento llegar tan tarde —era Rukia quien llego casi corriendo a la pista de patinaje— Mi padre llego a la casa y necesitaba que le dijera algunas cosas a Stark.

Ichigo que estaba sentado en una de las bancas solo levanto la mirada para contemplarla, tenía un poco de ira en él porque tenía ahí más de media hora y ella llegaba con una excusa tan detestable. Iba a quejarse hasta que la vio, su cabello estaba suelto era tan negro como la noche, llevaba una minifalda de color rojo, un una blusa de manga larga color negro, una mallas y unas botas del mismo color, a decir verdad se veía hermosa, quejarse ya no estaba en el vocabulario de Ichigo.

— Que minifalda —dijo.

— Ah, mi madre me obligo a usarla —contesto Rukia— Tenía mucho tiempo de que no me vestía así…

— Te ves hermosa…

— ¿Qué? Es raro en ti decirme ese tipo de cosas, algo has de querer.

Ichigo se puso rojo.

— Vamos —dijo ella— No seas tímido, ni que tú y yo no lo hubiéramos hecho ya…me conoces con y sin ropa.

— Calla, pueden oírte —le grito Ichigo.

— ¿Y?

— Eres una desvergonzada.

— ¿Aun no han llegado tus amigos?

— No, Axel me mando un mensaje diciendo que no iban a poder venir por asuntos familiares —respondió Ichigo— Pero dijo que está bien si nosotros nos divertimos, así que ¿quieres patinar?

— ¿Solo así? —dijo Rukia— Eso quiere decir que ¿es una cita solo mía y tuya?

— Si.

Rukia no dijo nada mas, estaba feliz de que eso pasara…quizás ese día no iba a ser tan aburrido como los anteriores.

— Entonces, ¿vamos a patinar?

— Yo… —susurro Rukia tímidamente— …realmente no sé patinar.

Silencio…un extraño silencio inundo a Ichigo, claro que no duro mucho, fue cuando él comenzó a reírse. La gran modelo Sumire, la gritona e inteligente de Rukia no sabía patinar. Que sorpresa.

— Oye no es gracioso.

— No, lo sé —afirmo Ichigo; de verdad que no esperaba eso de Rukia— No te preocupes, yo te enseñare.

— ¿Y quién demonios te pidió que me enseñaras? —dijo ella sonrojada.

— No seas tímida —dijo Ichigo regresándole sus palabras.

— No quiero —grito ella.

Gritando de esa manera era inevitable acaparar –al menos por unos segundos– la mirada de todos los presentes, ver que una pareja estaba en medio de una discusión siempre fue alg0 intrigante para todos. Por esa razón Rukia se detuvo en intento bajar la voz, pero fue Ichigo el que abrió la boca para decirle…

— Vamos, es algo fácil.

— Para ti, yo soy tan torpe que me doy vergüenza, ¿es que quieres que pasar esta vergüenza a mi lado?

— No me gustaría hacerlo con nadie más.

— De verdad, no me obligues —el rostro de Rukia al decir esto entusiasmo a Ichigo más a impulsarla a que aprendiera, ella nunca mostraba ese miedo, ese sentimiento de temor ante casi nadie, la verdad es que se veía hermosa, tanto que le daba escalofríos.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste venir si no te gusta patinar? —le pregunto Ichigo.

— No es que no me guste, es que no sé hacerlo, pero yo quería venir…porque…yo… —dijo entre muchas pausas, era algo inclusive más vergonzoso que aprender a patinar, tenía demasiada pena para decirlo, ¿qué iba a pensar Ichigo de ella? — yo…

— ¿Qué?

— Quería…al menos estar…un poco más tiempo…a tu lado —termino diciendo— Eso es todo.

Que ternura escucharla decir eso mientras se sonrojaba, era algo que Ichigo nunca creyó escuchar de parte de ella, esto lo hacía amarla más que nadie, esto lo hacía desear seguir con ella hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera su último suspiro en esta vida. Gracias a dios ella lo eligió, sin ella todo no tendría sentido.

— Si tanto quieres estar a mi lado tienes que aprender a patinar y… —le susurro al oído— ¿Quién mejor para enseñarte algo como patinar que tu novio?

— Ahora eres tu el desvergonzado —le dijo Rukia sonriendo— Esta bien, enséñame Ichigo-sensei.

El día que ella creyó 'aburrido' término de una forma tan extraña, es decir, al lado de Ichigo y este estaba enseñándole a patinar, algo a lo que ella siempre se negaba, nadie jamás se imagina lo que realmente le sucederá durante el día.

— ¿No es tan difícil o sí? —Ichigo le preguntaba cuando descansaron un momento— ¿Ves que buen sensei soy?

— A veces creo que… —dijo Rukia janeado del cansancio— …que solo te ofreciste…porque cada vez que caigo tienes un muy buen paisaje de mis piernas.

— Oh, ¿te diste cuenta?

— Calla —dijo pegándole— Gracias por enseñarme, no seré la mejor aprendiz…

— …pero eres la mejor novia —comento Ichigo tocando su cabeza con la mano, acariciándola— No pediría más que esto.

— Si.

— Ah —dijo Ichigo sonriéndole— Si vuelves a querer pasar más tiempo conmigo; solo dilo, yo inventare algo para que estemos tu y yo sin nadie más, no hay mejor cosa para mí que tú seas feliz, es todo lo que pido.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Continuamos?

— Si.

--

— Que aburrido —Allen se quejaba— Vayamos y molestemos a Rukia, tengo ganas de verla.

— ¿Tanto te gusta esa chica? —Isabelle le pregunto.

Allen se levanto de inmediato y miro a Isabelle, una mirada seria oculto la típica mirada de 'no me importa nada' que habitualmente tenía, rara vez se ponía tan seria y por eso Isabelle lo miraba con desconfianza.

— Si, me gusta mucho —dijo— También me gusta Ichigo, los dos me agradan. Pero, quiero tenerla a ella, siento que hay algo en ella tan llamativo que me hace desearla por sobre la amistad de Ichigo. La quiero solo para mí.

— Ella no me importa —respondió Allen— Sin embargo, yo le quiero a él, lastimarlo no es una buena opción.

— ¿Quién dijo que yo voy a lastimarlo? —la voz lasciva de Allen asusto a Isabelle— Yo haré que ella sea quien lo lastime y así tú podrás tenerlo a él.

— Es cierto.

— Basta los dos —Axel les pego en la cabeza con un par de libros— Hablando de 'tener' y 'poseer', ellos dos no son objetos, ¿sabían?

— Vaya, no te has tomado el tiempo de hablar de ellos así hasta ahora —le recalco el 'ahora' en su frase.

— Se supone que te gusta Rukia y a ti Ichigo, ¿por qué mejor no piensan en dejarlos así como están? —les aconsejó— De todas maneras, no me importa, es solo que piensen un poco más.

Después de decir eso Axel se fue con un desgano tan grande que parecía no querer moverse. Sin embargo, Isabelle y Allen estaban muy sorprendidos, hace mucho tiempo que él no les decía algo tan enojado, no lo esperaban.

— Esos dos idiotas —dijo Axel camino a su habitación— No tienen idea de lo que es lastimar a alguien.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Allen está preocupado? ¿Por qué se ve tan devastado con la idea de 'lastimar a alguien? ¿Es que él ha vivido eso?

--

**Capitulo Corto, espero les guste. El próximo será largo, lo prometo. Ah por cierto, aquellos que leyeron mi FIC de 'Solo amigos…' creo que lo reeditaré, espero quienes no lo ha leído lo lean.**


	5. Enfermedad

**Titulo:** This ironic tale of love: season II

**Summary:** Our love.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Nuevos Personajes Agregados. TIENES QUE LEER PRIMERO "THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE".

**THIS IRONIC TALE OF LOVE: SEASON II**

**~ Capitulo 5: Enfermedad ~**

ƒƒƒƒ

— Vaya —Orihime puso una cara de sorpresa realmente graciosa— Ustedes dos parecen más…cercanos.

Un día normal de clases, al menos para los demás lo era, ya que para Rukia e Ichigo era algo diferente…ambos habían hablado del tema de 'estar más cerca' muy seriamente y terminaron en la conclusión de que si querían que su relación en verdad funcionará deberían poner más de sí mismos. Ya no eran dos personas ajenas del otro, ahora eran una pareja y eso había cambiado por completo su manera de coexistir.

— ¿Eso crees?, —preguntó Rukia, que raro que ella se diera cuenta tan rápido de ese cambio, a decir verdad, desde que Orihime salía con Aizen era más astuta—. Yo creo que es algo normal.

— No lo es, ahora están más juntos, además ya no hay tantas discusiones.

— Creo que eso ya pasó.

— Por cierto —Orihime parecía haber recordado algo realmente importante, luego sonrió como si fuese algo muy divertido—. Sousuke dijo que tenía que hablar contigo, al parecer es algo muy importante. Él no suele pedirme cosas que tengan que ver con su vida de trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo?, —dijo Rukia desconfiada, conocía a Aizen y a sus demás amigos, ellos tenían algo en mente si es que mandaron a Orihime con el tema, al parecer ninguno de ellos había cambiado ni un poco, seguían siendo los mismos que ella recordaba—. Ellos en serio deber tener algo importante que decirme.

— ¿Ellos? Si yo solo mencione a Aizen.

— Lo sé, pero es que ellos viene en paquete. Ahora que lo recuerdo hablé el otro día con Gin y Matsumoto, ¿ellos tienen un desfile en las próximas semanas?, —dijo Rukia, definitivamente era lo que ella creía que era.

— Si.

— Espero que les vaya bien.

Ichigo se acerco más a Rukia y le dijo susurrando.

— Ellos deben extrañar a su Sumire, ¿es qué ella estará disponible?

— No seas idiota.

— Quizás puedas hacer una excepción esta vez, —le sugirió Ichigo, lo cual sorprendió a Rukia. No era habitual que él se mostrara tan elocuente con sus amigos fotógrafos y diseñadores, no se llevaba muy bien con ellos, mas ahora parecía estar de su parte al querer verla modelar de nuevo, eso fue un cambio drástico— Sumire tal vez tenga ánimos de volver.

— Eso…

— ¿Quieres volver a modelar?, —le pregunto Ichigo, aunque él sabía la repuesta prefirió preguntarle a decírselo a la cara, conocía muy bien el carácter de su novia para ponerse a tentarlo—. Está bien si quieres hacerlo, eso podría ser divertido.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo jamás he dicho…eso.

— ¿No?, —él tapo los ojos de Rukia con su palma—. Eres una mentirosa, de repente al escuchar lo que Inoue dijo sobre ellos, al escucharlo tus ojos tuvieron un brillo diferente al usual, ¿te gustaba modelar?

— No es eso, —dijo ella aun con los ojos tapados, fue en ese momento cuando alzo una mano para tocar la mano de Ichigo que tapaba su vista, era un sentimiento cálido—. Es solo que estar con Rangiku, con Gin, con Aizen, eso era para mí muy divertido, no se trataba de ser modelo o no, era cuestión de amistad.

— Me gusta, —Ichigo descubrió la mirada de Rukia, ella se topo con una extraña, pero hermosa sonrisa en él, una sonrisa que era diferente a la que antes solía darle—. Me gusta cuando tus ojos brillan de esa manera, así que por mi está bien que quieras modelar de nuevo, no importa que sea como Sumire o como Kuchiki Rukia, mientras eso te haga feliz a ti me hará feliz a mí. Olvida si antes te dije que ya no modelaras, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, Rukia.

— Gracias.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?, —Renji se les acerco—. Es tan raro que ustedes se alejen tanto del grupo, ¿es que piensan hacer algo sucio?

— Cállate, —grito Ichigo—. Solo estaba hablando con Rukia de algo que creo es lo mejor para ella, no andes ensuciando eso con tus recientes perversiones, creo que debo poner más atención en Tatsuki porque ella aun con su apariencia 'ruda' es una buena chica, no puedo dejar que la perviertas, ya sabes que la quiero como a una hermana.

— ¿Qué has dicho?, —le reclamo Renji viendo como le regresaba brillantemente un golpe bajo—. Jamás haría algo que perjudicara a Tatsuki.

— Todos los seres humanos tienden a mentir, ¿sabías eso?, —fue Axel el que llego, no tenía un buen aspecto parecía estar enfermo, más aun así se mantuvo de pie—. Incluso te puedo asegurar que suele darse más en las parejas.

— ¿Por qué vienes en ese estado?, —Ichigo le pregunto—. Deberías haberte quedado en casa, te ves muy mal.

— Estoy bien, —dijo—. De todos modos, no creo que esto vaya a durar, a más tardar estaré bien para mañana.

— ¿Qué demonios dices?, —grito Ichigo, preocupado por Axel—. Tú siempre haciéndote el fuerte, al menos deberías descansar por un día, siempre estás trabaje y trabaje, la escuela puede esperar un poco más.

De repente, Axel soltó una risita inocente, esa fue la primera vez que Rukia lo veía reír de esa manera y le sorprendía que alguien que siempre parecía estar hostil riera tan calmadamente, esto solo llamo la atención de ella porque Ichigo estaba más molesto por ver como Axel dejaba de hacerle caso a su enfermedad.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— Es porque Allen me dijo lo mismo, pero sigo siendo un testarudo como solías decirme antes. Allen e Isabelle están en peores condiciones que yo, realmente el cambio de clima nos ha afectado, pero si no vengo yo ¿quién les ayudará a reponerse en las clases después?

— Te lo digo por tu bien, —le corrigió—. Sé cuanto odias que se preocupen por ti, pero…

— Está bien, —respondió aun alegre—. Que te preocupes por mi quiere decir que eres un buen amigo, Ichigo.

Esto en serio era raro, de repente de un día para otro Axel había cambiado de actitud ahora parecía tan sereno y agradable, además de que su carácter era más amable, en serio que era muy extraño como es que una persona como él pudiera ser tan simpático, Rukia se quedo pensado eso hasta que él comenzó a toser, como por impulso de alguien ella le ofreció un pañuelo, quizás fue por mera cortesía de su parte.

— Gracias, —él le sonrió—. Hoy te ves diferente, Rukia. ¿No estarás enferma también tú?

— No, estoy bien.

— Que bien —dijo al momento que se le dibujo en el rostro la más hermosa sonrisa que pudo imaginar en alguien—. Tengo que ir a…

— Espera, —Rukia lo detuvo, jalo de su manga evitando que se marchara, un acto muy osado de su parte—. No está bien, deberías ir con un médico, así que no puedes ir a clases en ese estado.

— ¿Por qué?, —pregunto Axel, más no estaba enojado.

— En primera no serviría de nada que entraras si de primera no puedes ni siquiera poner atención a nada, en segunda una enfermedad por más simple que sea debe tratarse, y por último estoy en desacuerdo con que alguien enfermo se obligue a entrar a clases, Ishida podría pasarte los apuntes además de explicártelos, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto —respondió Ishida sin entender mucho la situación.

— ¿Lo ves?, está bien que no entres.

Quizás había sobrepasado sus límites esta vez, pensaba Rukia. Pero ver como se sentía Axel y ver que estaba obligándose a entrar a clases cuando su cuerpo le pedía descanso, eso no podía dejarlo pasar. Axel la observaba directamente a los ojos, así que Rukia creyó que estaba enojado por su 'sutileza' al decirle que no entrara a clases, ella esperaba un reproche así que al verlo sonreír nuevamente le hizo sentirse confundida.

— Eres muy amable al pensar en mi, Rukia —dijo—. No puedo dejar que alguien así de amable termine preocupándose por mí, así que iré al doctor en vez de entrar a clases.

— Eso es lo mejor, —dijo ella.

— Bien, yo iré a decirle a la maestra.

— No, yo pediré permiso también para salir —dijo Rukia exaltada, estaba diciendo cosas que ni ella comprendía porque las decía—. Es una conocida mía, le diré que tú me acompañarás así no habrá problema con tus faltas, también le diré que Isabelle y Allen irán, no te preocupes por eso.

— Gracias, entonces creo que iré por mis cosas y me iré.

— Espérame, yo me iré contigo para que la maestra no sospeche nada.

— Si, ahora regreso.

Antes de irse, Axel se detuvo frente a Ichigo, tenía una apariencia tan dócil que parecía ser un niño pequeño.

— Tienes una novia muy agradable, Ichigo.

— Si.

Axel se fue, entonces todos los demás incluyendo a Ichigo se quedaron sorprendidos.

— Es difícil hacer que Axel acepte no entrar a clases aun estando enfermo, —dijo Tatsuki—. Ni Ichigo lograba que ese maniático de la escuela se escabullera algún día, es sorprendente Rukia.

— Es que lo vi tan mal, además repentinamente se comporto muy amable conmigo.

— Ah, ese es el Axel bueno, —Renji dijo riéndose, Ichigo le dio un codazo y aun así él continuo riendo—. Axel suele ser muy amargado casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando se enferma algo extraño sucede con él, como si misteriosamente un nuevo Axel apareciera ante los demás, un Axel amable y muy sonriente. ¿Es extraño, no?

— Algo.

— Pero, eso quiere decir que le caes bien aunque no lo demuestre, —dijo Ichigo—. Me alegra que estén llevándose mejor, él es buen amigo mío y sería mejor que no hubiera problemas entre mi novia y mi amigo.

— Si al menos se comportara así siempre, —dijo Rukia—. Haría más sencilla nuestra relación.

— Ya, vámonos —Axel llego.

— Si, nos vemos luego.

— Cuídate —le pidió Ichigo.

— Lo haré.

ƒƒƒƒ

Mientras iban en el tren, ya que Rukia le ofreció su compañía hasta que saliera de con el médico, Axel quién seguía comportándose aun extrañamente amable, observo detenidamente a Rukia. Ella por su parte parecía estar más atenta con lo que sucedía fuera del tren que a la misma presencia de Axel.

— No tenías porque acompañarme, —dijo llamando su atención.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Solo se me hizo injusto dejarte ir solo, eres amigo de Ichigo y…esta enfermo.

— Eres una buena persona, —Axel se recargo en el asiento, estaba un poco mejor de aspecto según podía observar Rukia—. Lamento haber sido tan malo contigo antes, en serio no ha sido mi intención es solo que…tienes algo en ti que me hace no poder quererte, más bien no puedo verte con buenos ojos.

— ¿Eh? No entiendo.

— Eres rara, no lo sé, no sé si es porque me recuerdas a alguien o simplemente me siento incomodo al estar contigo, es algo que no puedo explicar.

— Si al menos fueras más dócil, nosotros podríamos ser más cercanos.

— Eso lo sé.

— Después de esto, tengo que adivinar ¿seremos capaces de llevar la fiesta en paz?, —preguntó Rukia.

— Tal vez, no puedo prometerte nada.

— Ya veo.

— Rukia, ¿dónde conociste a Ichigo?, lo pregunto por mera curiosidad y la verdad, al parecer aun nos falta tiempo para llegar así que ¿por qué no simplemente platicamos?

— Me parece bien.

— ¿Y?

— Él y yo nos conocimos en la escuela donde estamos ahora, yo me hacía pasar por un 'ratón de biblioteca', necesitaba un respiro de mi vida habitual, no soy fea, pero me vestía y me maquillaba de una manera que me hacía ver de esa forma, hasta que un día él entro a la biblioteca y todo comenzó a darse, primero fue amistad, luego eso se transformo en algo más, yo no quería creer que lo amaba, —Rukia sonrió, un recuerdo de Ulquiorra apareció en su mente—. Yo tenía a alguien más que me amaba por quién era, también lo amaba, sabía cuánto me quería. Pero, creo que eso no fue suficiente, Ichigo entro en mi corazón y se aferro a él tan fuerte que no lo dejo escapar.

— Él siempre ha sido así.

— Si, pasamos tantas cosas, llegue a odiarlo en ocasiones…éramos tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo, creo que eso fue una de las cosas que me unieron a él en un principio.

— Tal vez sea ¿destino?

— No, esto fue diferente, —dijo Rukia—. Si de destino se trata era con Ulquiorra con quien tenía lo más parecido al destino, pero no siempre se elije de la manera en que todos creen que yo debería.

— ¿Ulquiorra?

— El chico del cual estaba enamorada, él siempre estuvo a mi lado hasta el día que elegí permanecer con Ichigo.

— ¿Se fue?

— Si, pero espero encontrarlo muy pronto y platicar con él.

— Suerte.

— Gracias.

Rukia miro al costado de Axel, notó que tenía una maleta con un logotipo de una famosa marca de cámaras fotográficas profesionales, ahora que recordaba Ichigo le menciono que Axel tenía debilidad por el arte, eso debería ser un objeto muy preciado para él. Ella entendía perfectamente a los amantes de la fotografía, era parte de su mundo.

— Escuche que ¿eres fotógrafo?

— Profesionalmente no, pero me gusta —Axel respondió—. He tenido este gusto desde hace un año.

— Ser fotógrafo es maravilloso, tengo un sinfín de amigos fotógrafos, —dijo—. Estarían encantados de conocerte un día, quizás te puedan dar tips sobre esto.

— Sería maravilloso conocerlos.

— Hoy los veré, así que podría decirles…

— ¿Te parecería bien que fuera contigo?, —Axel le pregunto, Rukia no esperaba esa pregunta con el estado de su salud—. He comenzado a sentirme mejor, y me gustaría conocer a esos amigos tuyos, este tipo de oportunidades no se dan a diario.

— Estaría bien, —contesto Rukia—. ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien como para ir?

— Si.

— Ok, una vez te revisé el médico iremos allá, —Rukia busco su celular, pero torpemente lo encontró cinco minutos después, eso le hizo gracia a Axel y pensar que ella era así de descuidada—. No te burles, no es fácil encontrarlo en medio de todos estos papeles.

— Te entiendo.

— Dame un segundo, —ella marco algún número, y sonrientemente comenzó a hablar—. Si, iré a verlos, me convenciste después de todo, ¿te parece bien ir después de clases ahí? Si, es el mismo set de siempre, creo que ya te di la dirección antes. Creo que si estoy lista para hacerlo de nuevo, y si tú estás ahí sería maravilloso.

— ¿Es Ichigo?

— Hmmm, —Rukia asintió respondiendo para luego continuar con la plática con su novio—. No, no estoy tan nerviosa como pensé que estaría. También creo que iré con Hallibel y Grimmjow, ambos deben estar furiosos porque no los he ido a visitar. Sí, nos vemos luego.

Cuando colgó Rukia se topo con una escéptica cara, al parecer Axel tenía la facilidad de hacerla sentir nerviosa cuando la veía de esa manera, pero luego recobro la compostura y le sonrió, pronto llegarían con el médico y sería más fácil para ella evitar esa mirada.

— Al parecer ustedes dos tienen una muy buena relación, —dijo.

— La tenemos, nos hemos estado peleando tanto.

— A diferencia de otros días, verte celosa se me hace una cosa encantadora, —Axel le dijo entre risitas—. Sé que estás muy celosa de Isabelle porque ahora ella se la vive pegada a Ichigo, pero entiéndela, ella lo ha idealizado desde que era muy chica y aunque sabe que tú eres su novia, ella es una buena chica.

— Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme así.

— Es bueno, porque eso quiere decir que en verdad quieres a Ichigo, y luego de Hagu, —dijo, pero se detuvo al creer que ella no lo sabía—. ¿Supiste esa historia, verdad? No quiero ser yo el que hable de más.

— Si, la escuche hace tiempo.

— Entonces de verdad debes ser especial para Ichigo, no es algo que él pueda decir así como así. A parte, Ichigo es diferente ahora, ahora es más tranquilo y parece tan pasivo a tu lado.

— ¿Es crees?

— Si.

— Eso me da ánimos a seguir con él, aunque aún hay cosas que nos quieren separar.

— Solo, ¡fighting!, —Rukia sonrió, verlo hacer ese tipo de cosas le hacían sonreír, en verdad que este Axel parecía ser diferente al habitual Axel, es como si hablara con alguien más—. Yo no creo en el amor eterno, no creo en las almas gemelas, solo creo en lo que hago yo…si yo quiero estar con alguien y me esfuerzo, podré estar con esa persona, pero no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere, a veces se pierde con algo tan sencillo.

— Ya llegamos.

ƒƒƒƒ

Al bajar del tren fue Rukia la que se encargo de guiarlo hasta donde estaba ese médico en el que tanto confiaba ella, él la siguió sin titubear hasta que llegaron a una enorme residencia, la cual tenía un gran jardín y dentro de él había plantas realmente hermosas, cuando ella entro y llegaron a la casa, Axel pudo visualizar que esa casa tenía una bella terraza y a pasar de vivir en una ciudad tan actualizada, esta casa era muy antigua, pero igual seguía siendo digna de ver.

— Es hermoso.

— ¿Verdad? La elegí para ellos, una hermosa casa para esos dos amantes.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Amantes?

— ¿Kuchiki-san?, —Hallibel llego a saludarla—. Ha venido, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Grimmjow! ¡Ven acá! ¡Es Kuchiki-san!

— Tú carácter se te ha bajado, ¿ya no estás molesta conmigo?

— No, Grimmjow me hizo entender que usted lo ama, pero seguimos estando al pendiente de lo que le suceda, siempre hemos estado a su cuidado.

— Lo sé, puedo sentir sus miradas, —Rukia sonrió, era una sonrisa diferente a las que le había dado a sus demás amigos según podía visualizar Axel, ellos eran diferentes para ella—. Pero, por el momento les he conseguido estos trabajos de medio tiempo, así no se aburrirán tanto y quizás dejen de cuidarme tanto.

— Eso es imposible, ¿quién es él?, —dijo cuando por fin vio a Axel—. ¿Extranjero?

— Si, es un amigo.

— Es un placer, soy Axel Bacherlad, —dijo muy educadamente.

— Mi nombre es Hallibel, un placer. Ser amigo de Kuchiki-san te hace nuestro amigo también.

— ¿Nuestro?

— Kuchiki-san, es raro verla por aquí a estas horas del día, debería estar en clases sino mal recuerdo —Grimmjow apareció, se le quedo viendo a Axel—. ¿Este quién es?

— Se llama Axel, un amigo.

— Yo soy Grimmjow.

— Ah sí, —dijo Rukia—. ¿Puedes atenderlo, Hallibel? Se siente mal, me gustaría que tú lo revisaras. Siempre estuviste a cargo de mis malestares antes, ¿puedes atender a Axel?

—Por supuesto, ven conmigo, —Axel se fue con ella.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas, Grimmjow?, —cuando Rukia pregunto, su tono de voz se torno más aguda, parecía estar preocupada por lo que él contestará aunque tenía sus propias sospechas—. Han estado muy tranquilos los días, ¿es una buena señal?

— No puedo confirmar eso, al parecer él se detuvo por algo, no sé porque pero lleva días sin hacer ningún movimiento como si lago lo hubiera parado, no tengo en claro que fue. No tenemos pistas que nos guíen a él, todo fue borrado por completo…pero, no queremos bajar la guardia aun, las cosas se pueden poner tensas.

— Ya veo, esto no se ve muy bien.

— Hable con Ulquiorra y Neliel hace poco, no le dije nada antes porque…no me pareció el momento.

— ¿Están bien?, —Rukia sonrió delicadamente, extrañaba verdaderamente a esos dos—. Espero que bien, ¿él no pregunto por mí, verdad?

— No, —era de suponerse—. No pregunto, pero si la menciono un par de veces, dijo que esperaba que usted estuviera bien con Kurosaki Ichigo y qué deseaba verla pronto.

— Me gustaría que se comunicara conmigo de vez en cuando, tengo tantas cosas que decirle.

— Es difícil, lo conozco tan bien que da miedo, sé que no ha venido aun porque no se siente capaz de verla a los ojos. Pero, cuando venga lo primero que hará será ir a buscarla, se lo juro.

— Si, ¿cómo está Neliel?

— Bien, se adecuo muy bien a su vida con Ulquiorra y ellos parecen llevarse bien.

— Él fue mío, en raras ocasiones me pregunto ¿fue correcta mi elección? Esos días son una tortura para mí, pero cuando veo a Ichigo puedo darme cuenta de que no me equivoque, que mi vida ahora está a su lado y qué todo va a estar bien. Solo me gustaría ver a Ulquiorra porque él es…

— ¿Su preciado guardaespaldas?, —pregunto Grimmjow—. Nosotros sabemos muy bien la diferencia que hay entre él y nosotros, aunque nos quiere por 'igual', él fue el primero en estar a su lado protegiéndola.

— Tienes razón, hasta ahora estoy aprendiendo a vivir sin él, vivir por mi cuenta.

— Si.

— ¿Grimmjow, podré ser feliz?, —preguntó Rukia—. Con ese sujeto intentando acercarse a mí sin saber que intenciones tienen conmigo, me temo que no podré serlo.

— Nosotros, estamos en eso, —dijo—. De nuestra cuenta corre que usted sea feliz, así que no se preocupe tanto por esas cosas.

— Gracias.

ƒƒƒƒ

— ¿Vas a verte con Kuchiki-san?, —Orihime le pregunto a Ichigo muy interesada—. ¿Vas a ir?

— Si.

— ¿Puedo ir? Quiero ver a Sousuke, ya le llame diciéndole que iré contigo, ¿puedo?

— Ya que lo dijiste, está bien.

— Que bien, entonces ¿nos vamos, Kurosaki-kun?

El celular de Ichigo sonó, una vez él contesto se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Allen.

— No, no está aquí, supuse que estaba con ustedes, —dijo algo preocupado—. Tal vez no tarde en llegar, Rukia se fue con él. No, no está de mal humor, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está enfermo, no te preocupes si lo veo, yo mismo lo llevaré hasta su casa.

— ¿Es Allen-kun?

— Si, nos vemos, —Ichigo colgó.

— ¿Era él?

— Si, debo suponer que Rukia le comento sobre sus amigos fotógrafos y conociendo a Axel quiso ir a conocerlos antes de descansar, y Rukia tan amable lo quiso llevar, —dijo Ichigo suspirando—. Estos dos un día de estos me pondrán los pelos de punta, él debería estar en reposo.

— Hahahaha, —Orihime soltó una risa la cual no le agrado a Ichigo—. No me estoy riendo de ti, bueno si. Es que dijiste que te iban a poner los pelos de puntas, pero tú ya los tienes así.

— Que graciosa.

— Lo siento, además pensé, —Orihime dejo de reírse—. Pensé que te pondrías celoso, un chico verá a tu amada Kuchiki-san modelando y posiblemente se quede prendado a ella, ¿eso no te molesta?

— Si fuera Allen quizás estaría furioso, pero con Axel es diferente, aun si le gustará Rukia él está consciente de que es mi novia así que no lo haría y para terminar no me imagino a Rukia coqueteando con él, así que no veo el motivo para ponerme celoso.

— Confías mucho en ella, —al decir eso, ella puso una cara triste—. Sousuke, a veces no confía tanto en mí, después de todo sigo siendo esta mujer, tengo un cuerpo envidiable que podría enamorar a cualquier chico, solo que él no entiende que yo soy solo suya, me gustaría que confiara tanto como tú confías en Kuchiki-san.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también me sentiría celoso de otro hombre si viera a mi novia con ojos de lujuria, lo bueno es que Rukia no tiene ese tipo de físico que llama la atención de todos los hombres —dijo Ichigo—. Pero, aun así, Aizen debería saber que a pesar de tu cuerpo, tú aun eres muy inocente, ¿quieres que hable con él?

— No, prefiero hacerlo yo.

— Como quieras.

ƒƒƒƒ

— Listo, —Hallibel llego junto a Axel, él parecía un poco nervioso—. Estará bien en unos días, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse, ya le dije que tomar, lo bueno es que aun nos quedaba medicina para la gripé.

— ¿Estas mejor?, —Rukia le pregunto.

— Si.

— Que bien, ¿nos vamos?

— Si, gracias Hallibel.

— No hay de qué.

— ¿A dónde irán?, —preguntó Grimmjow sumamente interesado.

— Iré a ver a Aizen y a los demás, hace mucho que no los veo.

— ¿Volverá?

— Eso parece, Ichigo me convenció y creo que no debo dejar a un lado esa parte de mí como pensaba antes.

— Bien, —Grimmjow sonrió, y se sonrojo—. Dile a Kurosaki Ichigo que le agradezco que te haya convencido, es muy terca y de verdad es un triunfo haberla convencido, espero que la próxima vez se divierta más.

— Espero lo mismo, —Rukia jalo a Axel—. Nosotros nos vamos.

— Se ve más feliz, —dijo Hallibel—. Antes ella no podía tratar a personas de la forma que trata a esos chicos, incluso trajo a uno de ellos con nosotros. Kurosaki Ichigo es una persona sorprendente, no me arrepiento de haber creído en ti cuando me dijiste que lo mejor para Kuchiki-san es estar con Kurosaki Ichigo.

— Es por esa felicidad que nosotros debemos detener a la persona que intenta hundir a nuestra señorita.

— Si, lo sé, —Hallibel sonrió débilmente—. Lo haremos sin importar qué, por esa sonrisa.

— Si, lo que más amamos en este mundo es que ella sea feliz.

— Cuando ella lo sea, nosotros podremos dejarla e irnos por nuestra propia felicidad.

— Esto sería más fácil si Ulquiorra siguiera aquí, —Grimmjow recordó su última conversación con él—. Cuando hablamos me dio a entender que posiblemente vendrá porque él tiene pistas sobre el maldito que anda tras Kuchiki-san.

— Espero que venga.

— Esperemos que no tarde mucho.

ƒƒƒƒ

— ¿Esos dos son esposos?, —Axel pregunto con curiosidad.

— Lo son aunque no con la terminología que tú crees, no están casados pero ¿qué tanto importa un papel si se aman?, —Rukia sonrió al decirle esto—. Para mí, Hallibel, Grimmjow, Neliel y Ulquiorra, todos ellos son mi preciada familia y sería feliz con solo verlos felices, pero creo que ellos sienten lo mismo por mí, si yo no soy feliz entonces ellos tampoco lo serán.

— Ah…

— Viví muchos años con ellos, y los aprecie a mi forma.

— Es bueno tener gente así.

— Lo es.

— Rukia, quizás tú y yo después de esto podremos ser mejores el uno con el otro.

— Si, ¿verdad?

— Me alegra que seas tú quien este con Ichigo, él es una persona solitaria pero, sé que te ama, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Pronto llegaremos con tu amigos?

— Si, —dijo ella—. Sé que les caerás muy bien, sé que harás muy buena química con ellos, seguramente te sorprenderás con Rangiku, es una hermosa mujer tanto como Hallibel.

— Si, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Si no estás interesada en la fotografía, ¿qué es lo que tanto te unió a esto amigos fotógrafos?

— Eso, —Rukia se acomodo el cabello, esta vez tendría que ser sincera con él—. Eso es porque yo soy…

— ¿Tu eres…?

— Yo soy la modelo Sumire, sé que no puedo parecer pero, lo soy.

— ¿De verdad eres Su…mi…re?

— Si.

Axel estaba sorprendido, Rukia no podía definir si se trataba de sorpresa o quizás había algo detrás de esa mirada de curiosidad, quizás no fue de su agrado que ella fuera la modelo conocida como Sumire, a parte Rukia no quería que él comenzará a ver a Sumire en lugar de a Kuchiki Rukia, es lo que más temía.

¿Qué reacción tendrá Axel ante la confesión de Rukia?

ƒƒƒƒ

**He tardado años, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo de TIoTL: Season II, espero que les haya gustado, Axel tiene un lindo carácter cuando esta enfermo, es algo raro que le sucede a una persona a la que yo quiero mucho, normalmente esta de mal humor pero cuando se enferma se pone más comprensivo y sonriente, es raro.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, son lo más agradable de escribir.**


End file.
